<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart-Shaped Cookies by CasualChloe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731028">Heart-Shaped Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualChloe/pseuds/CasualChloe'>CasualChloe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Birthday, Cookies, F/M, Holidays, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualChloe/pseuds/CasualChloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February, Haruhi's least favorite month, containing both her birthday and the dreaded holiday Valentine's Day. Members of Ouran Academy are confessing love to one another and preparing for the school's festivities. Can Haruhi keep her birthday a secret from six ever-inquisitive young men along with preparing Host activities for the fourteenth? Or will she actually begin to fall in love with this time of year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early February and Ouran Academy was filled to the brim with excitement as people continued to profess their love to one another just in time for the upcoming holiday. I, for one, was not as excited. February meant two of my least favorite things: my birthday and Valentine’s Day. Each equally as unnecessary and over the top as the other.</p>
<p>I do remember a time however where I did enjoy my birthday, but that was long before Mom died, and before celebrating a birthday meant struggling for money afterward. Now I do everything in my power to prevent anyone from knowing. Part of me misses the celebrations but I can’t handle the guilt that comes after for people wasting time and money on something as silly as my birthday.</p>
<p>Just to prove that Ouran is the perfect place for these damn rich people is whenever a student has a birthday that falls on a school day. A single red rose and a slice of their favorite cake are delivered to them during first period by the class president. If you know someone’s birthday is coming up you can even buy “little” gifts to have the president to deliver along with it. Jewelry, travel plans, tickets to entire amusement parks, exotic foods. It’s obnoxious really. I have the unfortunate luck of my birthday falling on a Friday this year. Which means I should be getting said delivery at the end of this week.</p>
<p>As soon as I heard about this eccentric tradition, I immediately went to the registration office to have my birthday removed from the public records so I wouldn’t have to endure such a thing. The woman working really made a fuss about it due to not understanding why I wouldn’t want such gifts on my birthday. After almost a half-hour of arguing, she finally agreed under protest. Now there are only six young men I have to hide this from and I’m in the clear.</p>
<p>The thought of Tamaki learning of my birthday makes me shudder. I can’t even imagine what over the top thing he would plan for me. Probably something very pink, and frilly, with lots of flowers. Overall highly unnecessary.</p>
<p>The ringing of the final bell interrupts my thoughts of pink catastrophe and brings me back to the current situation at hand: getting to the third music room at the end of the Northern hallway on the top floor of the South Wing. Which is approximately a five-minute walk, three if I rush. That’s another thing about these rich people schools, it takes ridiculously long walks to get anywhere. This campus might as well be a landmark for tourists to come to show their adoration for while taking cheesy photos.</p>
<p>Leaning down, I pick up my bag before placing the thick textbook and my favorite pen into the pockets before pulling the strap over my shoulder. I stand and fix the purple and black tie around my neck, appearances are apparently somewhat important to this school, and to the Host Club, so I try my best to make myself look presentable. After getting a few steps out of the classroom door I heard a meek voice behind me.</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me.” Turning around I see a short girl with bouncing blonde curls that frame her chubby face. She comes into the Host Club sometimes, I think her name is Aimi… or Aiko… something similar to that. “Hi Haruhi, I didn’t mean to bother you but I, um, I just wanted to ask you something.”</p>
<p>I put on my signature Host Club smile. “Of course, what is it?”</p>
<p>Her cheeks start to turn a gentle pink. Maybe her name is Aiko, she looks like an Aiko. “Yes, okay, well, you might have seen me in the club room a few times, I’ve sat at your table, my name is Aimi,” Damn, I should have gone with my gut instinct, or actually take the time to learn everyone’s names. I’m getting close to knowing them all. “You might not remember me…”</p>
<p>“No, no, of course, I remember you. I remember every beautiful girl that comes to see me,” I definitely didn’t remember her. Honestly, the only girls I can remember easily are the regulars, but I would never tell her that. I lean my shoulder against the wall and look into her big blue eyes. Her blush deepens.</p>
<p>“Well, Valentine’s Day is coming up, and most people have already started finding someone to spend the holiday with. Along with picking out their dates for the big dance. It’s supposed to be incredibly romantic this year,” her eyes are glazed over, she’s lost in the daze of the beauty of love. “I’ve had a crush on you since you transferred here Haruhi. You are always so nice and considerate, you’re becoming one of the most popular Hosts, and you’re so attractive.” Her face is a bright red now and she no longer has that daze in her eyes, they now have the underlying fear of rejection. “But my crush has become so much more. I love you. And I want for more than everything to go to the dance with you.”</p>
<p>Love. What a word that is so carelessly thrown around, it has begun to lose its meaning. She doesn’t truly love me, it’s purely just adoration. She doesn’t know anything about me. Because if she knew I was actually a girl under this uniform, I can guarantee those feelings would vanish. I stifle a laugh; this damn holiday makes people so impulsive. I’m going to have to be gentle with her, the guys would never let me hear the end of it for having poor manners. Plus Kyoya would add more money onto my debt if we lost a valued customer.</p>
<p>“I am honored to hold your heart, my lady Aimi, and I respect your courage to profess such feelings to someone as bland as me. However, I simply cannot accept this, as my heart belongs someplace else right now,” Aimi’s eyes start welling with tears. Shit. “It would not be fair to you if my heart wasn’t in the same place. As for the dance, I’m currently not planning on attending. But if you wish to spend Valentine’s Day with me, there will always be a seat at my table in the club room for you.” I bow my head with a small smile and grab her hand to place a small kiss on her fingers.</p>
<p>She quickly yanks her hand away from my lips. A look of hurt and disgust on her face. I stand up slowly, bracing myself for the slap in the face I’m expecting to get. “Who is she then?” I stare at her for a moment, bewildered. “Well? Who is she? If you don’t want me then who do you want then? You aren’t ever seen talking to other girls outside of the Host Club. Does she not go here?” Her voice begins to go up an octave by octave as her words speed together. “Oh my god, is she <em>poor</em>. You’re picking a poor girl over me? Do you know who my father is? You’re repulsive Haruhi. Absolutely repulsive.” Aimi stomped her foot down on the marble floor, her face redder than should be physically possible. She stuck her tongue out too, for good measure I suppose, before storming off.</p>
<p>Once I’m certain she’s far enough away I let out the groan I’ve been holding in. I’m sure the guys won’t be pleased about that interaction. I look down at my watch, they probably will be even more displeased that I’m now late for our daily club meeting because of it.</p>
<p>Panting, I finally find myself in front of the heavy door of music room three. There is minimal chatter inside followed by the perfect thud-thud-thud-pause-thud-thud-thud of someone pacing. Composing myself, ready for the onslaught, I tug the door open.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, so sorry I’m late–“</p>
<p>“Haruhi! Where have you been?” Tamaki’s shrill voice rings throughout the club. “You’re ten minutes laaaate. Daddy was so worried he could cry.” His voice jumps an octave on the ending syllables.</p>
<p>All of the guys were in their usual purple uniforms, the twins laying about a sofa with Honey-senpai sitting in a chair adjacent to them, his mouth full of cake. Mori standing diligently behind him. Kyoya looked less than relaxed, more perturbed really. Scribbling away whatever it is he is always writing in that notebook of his.</p>
<p>“You’re not my father and please stop talking about yourself in the third person.”</p>
<p>“Then why were you so late?” Tamaki’s desperate slouch turns into perfect posture, I could almost see stars in his eyes as he placed a finger on his chin.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t so late; it was only ten minutes. But it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>The snap of a notebook closing brought my attention to Kyoya. “Yes, it wasn’t <em>so</em> late, but punctuality is a key quality of a good Host. I will have to add five thousand yen to your tab.” Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, I almost thought he enjoyed adding onto my debt. “Continue though, what was the occasion that caused your tardiness?”</p>
<p>“I received a confession of love.”</p>
<p>Silence and shock fill the club room. Everyone was still. Honey-senpai even put down his fork.</p>
<p>“A confession…” the twins said in unison, “of <em>love</em>?” Hikaru and Kaoru flew off of the couch, flanking Tamaki on either side.</p>
<p>“FROM WHO!?” Tamaki’s voice boomed. “Who is it? Daddy can make him go away.”</p>
<p>Sighing, I rub my temples, a headache from this situation already forming. “Not a him, but a <em>her</em>. Aimi, I think she’s a first year, she comes to the club sometimes.”</p>
<p>Kyoya arose quietly from his seat. “Ah yes, Aimi Yamamoto, she is, in fact, a first year, however not a regular of the Host Club. Her father makes barely enough to afford this school as an above average stockbroker. I assume you let her down lightly, correct?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” I mean that’s not a lie; I did try my best. She just didn’t take it well.</p>
<p>“And how did she react?” The numbers were already being calculated in his head as to how much this will cost the club.</p>
<p>“She was obviously sad, but I think it went well.” Okay, <em>that</em> was a lie. But Kyoya and the rest of the guys didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>“I’ll send roses her way immediately, as a form of reconciliation in hopes that she will still come to the club. Since you handled it so well,” His eyebrow cocked behind his lens, challenging my response. “I won’t add those flowers to your debt, your late fee should already be enough.” Relief washed over me, that went better than I’d planned.</p>
<p>Tamaki still looked ill at ease, bunched together with the Hitachiin brothers, murmuring to one another. I shot them a hard glance and they immediately separated, guilty smiles brandishing their faces.</p>
<p>“What are you three up too?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” Hikaru’s voice is smooth. Devilish. Kaoru chuckled next to him.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Kyoya brought the attention onto himself. “We have an important task to get to.” I nod, ready to be obedient and please him for the moment. Anything to take the eyes off of myself.</p>
<p>I go for the nearest couch and sit down, Hikaru and Kaoru at either side and Tamaki standing behind me, leaning on the couch. His arm draped over my shoulder, an attempt to ward off the twins. Honey-senpai has moved onto a second plate of cake, happily munching along, a smudge of icing on his upper lip.</p>
<p>“Here.” Mori extends his tan hand to Honey, an embroidered napkin in his palm.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Honey’s voice is sing-song, happy at anyone’s attention.</p>
<p>Kyoya clears his throat again and waits until all eyes are fixed on him before speaking. “You all know the big day is coming up.” Shit. This is it. They know about my birthday; this is a meeting to plan festivities. No no no. “One of the club's most important events, Valentine’s Day is a mere eleven days away.” Tension releases from my body, just Valentine’s Day, not my birthday. I can do this. No one ‘oohs’ or ‘ahs’ at the reveal but Tamaki does squeeze my shoulder at the mention of the holiday. “We must come up with what gifts or tokens we would like to give our ladies, if we are doing a theme, and if the Host Club will be doing anything special at the dance.” I nod along, showing how attentive I am being.</p>
<p>“What if we gave out bunnies as gifts? Everyone loves a bunny, right senpai?” Mori merely grunts in response to Honey’s suggestion.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Kaoru was the first to refuse. “Some girls’ parents won’t allow them to have pets.”</p>
<p>“And what about those who have allergies? Nothing says romance like excessive sneezing.” Hikaru chimed in, agreeing with his brother. “Personalized letters to each girl maybe?”</p>
<p>Kyoya shot this one down. “With the high index of girls we are anticipated to have, there simply isn’t enough time to produce that many. Let alone keep them consistently unique enough to please them all in thinking they each got one personalized.”</p>
<p>“What about flowering picking?” Tamaki moved to be next to his second in command. “Design your own bouquet with your favorite Host, they get to keep it afterward of course.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kyoya’s voice was flat. “A majority of the ideal flowers are out of season, and would take too long to get flown in, not to mention the extra expenses to have them express shipped.” You could see the disappointment on Tamaki’s face, like the air being let out of a balloon he deflated. “It’s a good idea, but better suited for springtime.” Some consideration for Tamaki’s ideas, Kyoya is feeling extra generous today.</p>
<p>The twins were growing restless, their interest in this meeting fading fast. I saw we have five minutes, ten tops, before we lose them entirely.</p>
<p>“What about something homemade? Like sugar cookies?” Six pairs of eyes stared back at me, waiting for me to continue. “Everyone loves sugar cookies, they’re fairly easy to make, it shows that we put in heartfelt effort, which every girl loves. Plus, if we make them in a bulk amount it could be pretty cheap, saving the club money.” Kyoya nods at me, mulling this over. Maybe if what we save evens out to my late fee, he will just cancel it out. “And I have a recipe we can use.”</p>
<p>“I <em>love</em> it!” Tamaki hangs onto the 'e' for a few beats longer, rubbing his hands together. “We could finally taste one of Haruhi’s legendary sugar cookies.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Haruhi’s cooking! Haruhi’s cooking!” The unison of the twins was harmonious as always, filled an extra level of excitement.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good idea too! I can taste test!” Of course, Honey-senpai would volunteer for that position. He’s tasted enough baked goods in his life he is probably quite good at it.  </p>
<p>“We will need a sizable kitchen to bake all of these in.” Kyoya was already writing something down. I really want a peek inside that notebook one day.</p>
<p>“We can do it at our house, our kitchen is huge and underutilized.” It was Hikaru who suggested his home, I’m surprised. I wouldn’t expect him to ever be into this sort of thing.</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled, we will be baking sugar cookies at the Hitachiin Mansion. We will have to do this Sunday in order to keep them fresh, it would be ideal to give out samples throughout the week to build excitement.” A smile crept across my face; I was happy. Excited even. Turning to me Kyoya placed a lined piece of paper in my hand. “I will need the recipe to gather all the ingredients. Preferably before this Friday.”</p>
<p>This Friday. My birthday. An unwelcome reminder. I can keep this cover for five more days. I doubt they even suspect it’s coming it. It probably hasn’t even crossed their minds when my birthday is. If they knew, Kyoya’s eyes would have given it away.</p>
<p>“I’ll get this to you as soon as possible. I just have to dig around in some old cookbooks at home to find it.” He nods in silent agreement. Tamaki squirms next to him, fantasies playing out in his head.</p>
<p>One arm of Hikaru and one arm of Kaoru both wrap around my shoulders, pressing me snuggly between them both.</p>
<p>“And Haruhi, if the work gets to be too hard for you on Sunday, you can just stay the night with us.”</p>
<p>“Get your hands off of my Haruhi! She will be doing no such thing!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time moved slowly over the week, more girls were beginning to grow excited for the upcoming holiday and the Host Club played into it immensely. We have to be extra swoon-worthy, even more romantic, and just enough of a tease to keep them wanting more, all while remaining somewhat genuine. It was exhausting. A grand game I was, for some reason, a natural at playing.</p>
<p>Through much debate, the Host Club decided that our contribution to the Sweetheart Valentine’s Day Dance would to be to raffle off a single slow dance with each of us. Tickets are being sold throughout the week in the club room, with the girls being able to choose which Host ticket pool they want to be in. Kyoya even mentioned a prize would go to the Host who pulls the most tickets. Nothing like friendly competition to spark insanity throughout the club members.</p>
<p>It’s Tuesday afternoon, just moments before today’s ladies will eagerly pour through our door. I was at a table in the far back corner, blocked off from the main area by a small Japanese divider, a gift from the Hitachiin Household. Well, maybe not a gift, I’m pretty sure Hikaru just brought it here one day to spite his parents, but for some reason, I don’t think they miss it. Or even realize it’s gone.</p>
<p>I’ve littered the table with notes, flashcards, and dictionaries. The Elementary French midterm was Thursday, and I was completely lost. The first few weeks went swimmingly but it seemed almost overnight I no longer understood. There was just something that wasn’t clicking. But once I figure out what that is…</p>
<p>“Busy?” Kyoya’s voice pulls my strained eyes away from the pages. I shake my head, extending my hand out to the chair across from me but he refuses my offer to sit. “I just came to ask, has anyone called you repulsive recently? A first-year girl, perhaps?”</p>
<p>Shit. Like a drop from a rollercoaster, my heart leaped out of my chest. “I…uh…” Heat rushed to my face, panic settling in between my lungs.</p>
<p>“If I recall, you said it went well, correct?” He was unrelenting, his voice similar to that of a parent who just caught their child in the act. Which in this case, he basically had.</p>
<p>Letting out a long, slow sigh, I trusted my voice to come up with the right words to get me out of this. “Yes, I did say that.” Honesty is the best policy, right? Maybe I should’ve listened to that advice the first time. “I just wanted to save face around the others so I lied, I knew that they would never let me live it down. And I don’t think I could handle another one of Tamaki’s ‘Host Lessons’ again.”</p>
<p>A small grunt in acknowledgment came from Kyoya’s throat as he thought things over. “I suppose I understand your reasoning. However, I had to spend a good sum of money to calm the waters with Miss Aimi. I’ll be adding it to your debt.” Great, this and my late fee. Desperation was starting to take over.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do instead to cover that?” Kyoya tapped his pen against his chin.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you could always win our Host contest and get the most tickets. Selling more raffles than you are currently anticipated to would make things about even.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, I promise I won’t let you down. Wait… does that mean I’m not expected to do all that well with this competition as it stands?” The corners of his mouth flicked up into a smile but he quickly pursed them back into a straight face and tapped at my study tools.</p>
<p>“If you need help with your French class, you should ask Tamaki, he’s fluent in it.” Before I could say anything else, he was already walking away. I guess I could use some help, even if it is from Tamaki. As long as he isn’t weird about it. Hikaru and Kaoru have been getting private tutoring through the school, an expense my scholarship doesn’t cover. They offered to pay for me to attend with them but I politely declined. I can’t take anything more from them, they’ve already given me a cell phone despite my protest. In the end, the claimed it was some friends and family plan deal.</p>
<p>Walking towards one of the far corners of the music room I find the six young men. Each of them crowded tightly around a whiteboard.</p>
<p>“What are you guys looking at…?”</p>
<p>“See! I told you all that you wouldn’t stand a chance. The Host Club King will still hold the crown.” Tamaki’s voice was filled with confidence and as he spoke, he puffed out his slender chest. On the whiteboard was seven paper cutouts, one of each of our faces, arranged in order from highest to lowest with our current raffle ticket totals beneath.</p>
<p>The current ranking is Tamaki: 94, Hikaru: 82, Kyoya: 77, Kaoru: 75, Honey: 68, Haruhi: 60, and Mori: 59. At least I wasn’t last, but it is only by one ticket. I have a lot of ground to cover if I somehow want to surpass Tamaki. The results were surprisingly close, but sales just began this morning and we have all the way until next Friday to move ranks. There are thousands of girls at Ouran Academy, I only have to swoon a fraction. The main issue is that girls can buy more than one ticket, and can put more than one in just a single Host’s pool.</p>
<p>“That’s not fairrrr Tama-Chan! You’re who advertised the raffle in the first place.” Honey’s eyes welled with tears, I half expected him to slam his foot down in a tantrum. He can amp up the cute factor though and I’m sure his tickets will roll in. Each of the guys has something they can play up to, I’m not sure what swooning skill I have.</p>
<p>“Can’t we be a team? Hikaru and I could easily crush all of you if we were allowed to use brotherly love.”</p>
<p>“Then Mori and I should be a team too!” Honey’s tears instantly evaporated, a smile prominent between his puffy cheeks.</p>
<p>“And then what? Tamaki, Haruhi, and I become a three-person team? Then all of you are at a disadvantage. Everyone is on their own. It’s only fair.” The voice of reason spoke above everyone else. Any protest we would have had was silenced. “Anyways, I have come to the conclusion of what the winner will receive for their prize.” All heads snapped to attention, eager in their eyes. I don’t even care what the prize is, I just want part of my debt whittled away. “The prize is one wish, within reason. Whatever it is, I will do my best to grant it. Any of the Ootori accommodations are also included as possibilities for this prize. I am going to put a cap on how expensive this can be once I finish the budget this afternoon. I just wanted to give you the extra motivation early.” Tamaki’s eyes immediately turned to stars, I’m sure whatever wish he’s already manifesting in his head can’t be good.  </p>
<p>“Then I’ll be updating the leaderboard <em>twice</em> a day, to keep the fun alive.” Tamaki’s voice was thick, the intensity of the game increased. This might be harder than I originally anticipated. I glanced at the grandfather clock by the wall, girls should be arriving any minute. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to leave muttering to one another, plotting ways to get more tickets I’m sure, closely followed by Honey and Mori, then finally Kyoya, who winked at me on his way out.</p>
<p>Tufts of Tamaki’s blonde hair bounced as he ferociously scribbled a crown above his cutout head. Pride hung in the back of my throat until my voice finally grew. “Hey, uh, Tamaki, do you have a minute?”</p>
<p>He swirled around, the uncapped marker grazing his neck leaving a faint black streak. “Haruhi!” He grinned, the same way he always does anytime he says my name. “Here to surrender to me in this contest?”</p>
<p>“Never in a million years senpai.” His smile turned smug at my refusal. “I actually had a question for you.” A glimmer of worry crossed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong Haruhi?”</p>
<p>“Um, no, not exactly.”</p>
<p>“Did someone do something to you? Daddy can make them go away.” Jumping to wild conclusions as always. I shook my head; my chest felt heavy.</p>
<p>“No, no one did anything to me. It’s actually more personal. I have a French test on Thursday, and I’m struggling with it…” My voice trailed off and I focus on my shoes, there’s a scuff on the right toe. Heat was rising fast on my cheeks, the burn of tears just behind my eyes. Why am I so worked up by this?</p>
<p>Tamaki’s voice softened; his arms relaxed at his sides. “Haruhi…?”</p>
<p>“I heard that you’re fluent, could you…would you, would you be willing to tutor me in it? I have to keep my grades up for my scholarship.” I could’ve sworn I heard a squeal of excitement escape his lips. Before I could say anything else Tamaki wrapped his long arms around me in a tight hug. His thumb rubbing my back through my uniform.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll help you.” His lips brushed my ear, his voice low. “All you ever had to do was ask.” Pulling away before I could protest his embrace, Tamaki cocks his head to one side and grins. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Tamaki-senpai, don’t make a scene when you come either. People in my neighborhood aren’t used to limousines.” He raised his hands up in defense, chuckles vibrating through his chest.</p>
<p>“At seven, no scenes. Got it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and you marked your neck up.”</p>
<p>“Whaaa?” He immediately began scraping at his neck, the redness of irritated skin mixing with the black ink.</p>
<p>I laugh, opening my mouth to speak again but close it without saying a word. Instead, I turn on my heel to greet today's ladies, determined to sell more tickets. A soft smile on my face and nervous excitement in my heart.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had packed up everything early, both my textbooks, two different French dictionaries, all my flashcards, study guides, and notes. I even added colored pens and highlighters to the mix. My plain brown backpack was filled and zipped, everything having its place inside. It was only six-thirty. Yet I was adamant about having things ready, so to not make Tamaki wait. Or maybe it was the twinge of excitement that left my legs feeling jumpy, resulting in my spontaneous cleaning of the house.</p>
<p>Dad was at work and I was unsure of when he would return home. Walking into the kitchen I tape a small note to the refrigerator: <em>Going to French tutoring. Not positive when it’ll be over. Don’t wait up. Leftovers on top shelf.</em> Short, sweet and to the point. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled I’m out of the house for once.</p>
<p>The sweet yet earthy aroma of incense wafted through the house, freshly lit next to mother’s photograph. I need her spirit with me now more than ever if I stand a chance at getting through this study session with Tamaki, and this midterm. I switched out my school uniform for some well-worn jeans and a pink blouse that ruffles at the sleeves. Normally not to my taste, but Dad got it for me as an early birthday present, he’ll appreciate that I’m getting good use out of it.</p>
<p>The chime of the doorbell filled the house, startling me enough to make me jump. Glancing down at my watch, the small hand reads exactly seven. Tamaki is right on time, down to the minute. Adjusting my shirt, I head to the front door and pull it open. Tamaki is dressed in a yellow sweater that compliments his blond hair, a faint blush filling his cheeks as he takes in my attire.</p>
<p>“Haruhi… you look lovely.”</p>
<p>“Er, thanks. Just let me get my bag and we can go.” Dashing into my room, my heart races, he’s complimented me before. This is no different. Stay focused, midterm Thursday. Going back out to the hallway I begin to pull my bag onto my back.</p>
<p>“No, let me.” Tamaki tugs at my bag to slide it off my arm before elegantly throwing it over his shoulder. “What do you have in here? Bricks?” He chuckled at his own joke. “Ready to go?” I nod, following him outside, locking the door behind me. Inhaling, I turn towards the road, anticipating a crowd surrounding one of his many limos, but none were to be found. No limo, no crowd, just a few people on the sidewalk whispering about the nice car parked outside. “You said no scenes and I delivered.”</p>
<p>I was taken aback, being subtle was definitely not Tamaki-senpai’s strong suit. The car was a newer model Benz, but still less of an eye-catch than the usual entourage. He opened up the passenger side door for me and motioned for me to get in. That’s odd, usually we ride in the backseat since they have a driver, or more likely <em>drivers</em>. I was even more shocked when Tamaki pulled into the driver’s seat, placing my bag in the back.</p>
<p>He awkwardly put the car in gear before pulling away from the street. “This might sound silly, but I didn’t know you had your Driver’s License Tamaki.” He laughed at this, a deep hearty laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s not silly Haruhi. You’re absolutely correct. I <em>don’t</em> have my Driver’s License. Oh, don’t make that face, one of the drivers from the estate taught me to in secret after I begged him to.”</p>
<p>I forced a laugh, discreetly checking to make sure my seatbelt was securely in place. “I still expected you to bring one of your drivers with you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I thought of that too. I brought one just in case something happened, he’s following behind us right now.” Glancing in the side mirror, an exact copy of this Benz followed behind us, I could faintly make out the bow tie of driver’s suit. “Can never be too careful with such precious cargo.” His cheeks go red again, almost like he was embarrassed for what he just said.</p>
<p>“Oh look!” I pointed at the small shop at the end of the block, Komatsu Ramen, with a sign just below it stating <em>Grand Reopening</em>. Resisting the instinct to jerk the wheel at my sudden outcry, Tamaki nervously glanced over at what I was pointing at. “That’s Komatsu Ramen, one of the best shops in the area. My parents and I used to go there every week; the owner was one of my mother’s closest friends all throughout high school. I’m surprised she’s reopening; her son has been very sick.”</p>
<p>Tamaki’s eyes looked somber as he glanced at the small shop before focusing his eyes back on the road. “We will have to go sometime.” Flashes of the inside of the shop filled my mind, the comforting smells of the broths being made. The way my mom would laugh at dad’s food jokes no matter how terrible they were. My heart yearned for that again, I’ll have to tell dad about the reopening, they’ve always had amazing prices, so I’m sure we could swing the trip.</p>
<p>The rest of the car ride was filled with absentminded conversation and constant station flipping for music. It was a great debate of which genre was superior to the other, and then which artists in that genre are at the top of their craft. Tamaki was insistent that using a streaming service was the best way to listen to music, as you could pick any song you wanted at any time. While that was a small luxury I’ve never had, I preferred the excitement of your favorite song coming on the radio unexpectedly.</p>
<p>Soon we were turning down the private, winding road to the Suoh Estate. It was large and captivating, easily the size of two of my apartment buildings, maybe more. Made entirely of white stone, it resembled a castle, no not a castle, a palace. I guess a palace is only suitable for our Host Club King. Initially, my jaw hung agape at the sight, but I quickly shut it before Tamaki noticed. There was a smirk on his lips. Damn, maybe I wasn’t as sly as I thought.</p>
<p>Tamaki pulled the car around the circle drive that encapsulated a large fountain composed of stone angels. The driver that was following us pulled off towards the back of the estate, to a multi-car garage no doubt.</p>
<p>“Well my princess, are you ready to take a step inside my world?” His eyes dazzled as he looked at me, killing the engine. Before I could respond he was grabbing my bag and out of the car, pulling my door open for me. Gentlemanly as always.</p>
<p>The stairs leading up to the front door were far wider than necessary. At its peak proudly stood two massive gold doors, a large ‘S’ encapsulated on a circle on either side. It made me feel small, the same way I feel when I look out at the vast expanse of the ocean. It’s deep and daunting, yet somehow enticing. Reaching for the handle, Tamaki’s long fingers beat me to it, opening the door and then falling into a deep bow.</p>
<p>“After you, my lady Haruhi.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so weird, Tamaki.” He laughed, stifling it with a smile. Placing his hand on the small of my back he guided me inside. The foyer was massive, a huge crystal chandelier towering above us. Each wall held an array of paintings, all worth a fortune I’m sure, priceless vases below them. Similar to the one I destroyed on that fateful day in Music Room #3.</p>
<p>“Your upkeep is acceptable Maezono, you never disappoint, but never fully impress either.” The voice was harsh, definitely female but unexpectedly deep. Tamaki went stiff as the sound, his playful demeanor dissipating in an instant. Two older women make their way into the foyer, one much older, with a long face and gentle eyes, gray hair wrapped into a braid that crowned her head. She was wearing a maid’s apron over her clothes, this must be Maezono. While Maezono exuded a sense of calm and compassion, the woman walking next to her was harsh with deep frown lines.</p>
<p>She wore a traditional kimono, woven with silver and gold thread, it was expensive I could tell. Her hair was only just beginning to fade to gray which resulted in a dusty brown color, a crystal pin tucked in at the base of her bun.</p>
<p>“Grandmother,” Tamaki’s voice startled me, it was cold, his eyes lowered. “I didn’t know you were coming today.” Her dark eyes flicked at him, looking him up and down, picking him apart piece by piece. Then she turned her gaze to me, obvious disgust on her wrinkled face. She made me uneasy, every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Her voice was even harsher than before. “I had to make sure that the <em>second</em> estate is in order, especially with such a filthy child residing here. And who is this?”</p>
<p>“This is Haruhi, I’m helping her with–”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can imagine what you are <em>helping</em> her with. I should have expected as much. You should know better; you wouldn’t want to end up like your father.” I glanced over at Tamaki, searching for some inclination as to what she meant. He still wasn’t looking at her but he was…shaking. Trembling at her words, how does what she says have such an effect on him? “Excuse me. Maezono, but I have to get going to get back to the <em>main</em> estate, the likes of which this child will never see. Oh, and do take this trash out too.” Her eyes met mine with her final statement, making it clear I don’t belong here. But I already knew that.</p>
<p>Tamaki finally looked at her. “You can talk badly about me all you want grandmother, but you won’t say such things about Haruhi.” His voice was strong, demanding respect.</p>
<p>“I won’t? Learn your place boy.” Maezono walked her to the door then, ushering her out, uttering various niceties.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Shima, but I won’t let her keeping speaking like that.” His voice wavered, threatening to spill over words buried deep within.</p>
<p>“I understand Tamaki, but you must learn to bite your tongue or you will never win her over.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything else, Tamaki grabbed my wrist, a bit too firmly, and pulled me up the marble staircase. His strides were long, at least twice the length as mine, and I had to work hard to keep up. The Suoh mansion was vast and I lost track of where we were after numerous twists and turns down hallways. When we finally stopped, we were at another set of double doors, Tamaki pushed them open and led me in.</p>
<p>It was his bedroom. The ceilings were high, the walls decorated with framed photos of members of the Host Club. Tamaki with the twins, Kyoya and him eating pastries in the Club room, dressing up with Honey and Mori, and one large group photo of all seven of us. His bed was huge, at least king-sized, made up with too many pillows and a light blue comforter. He had numerous shiny white dressers each with delicate gold vines painted on them. There was even a small grand piano in one corner; a round table with two chairs that match the dressers in the center.</p>
<p>Tamaki sat my bag on his nightstand before plopping down on the bed with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Moving across the room I sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry that she said such things. Is that really your grandmother?” It’s hard to believe that she could be, he hardly looked like her and aren’t grandmas supposed to be the loving, bake you cookies type?</p>
<p>He sighed again, and not the dramatic sighs he usually puts on at the Host Club, the ones that make the girls’ hearts flutter, this one was much deeper, more genuine. “Yes, she is. Shizue Suoh, matriarch of the Suoh family. She’s currently the one in charge, still waiting to full let my dad take over.” Before I could respond Tamaki leaned over sideways to rest his head on my shoulder. Almost instinctively I brought my hand to his head, stroking his soft hair. “How dare she call you trash, I’m so so sorry Haruhi.” If only I wouldn’t have been here, if I hadn’t asked for tutoring, she would have never seen me, never inflicted this pain on him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Tamaki-senpai. It didn’t bother me; I’ve been called worse.” He flinched at that. “Really, she’s just a bitter old lady. She’s the one hurting by never getting to get to know you.” He titled his head, his lips brushing against my neck sending a chill down my spine.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” With every letter his lips moved on my skin, electricity radiating from each sound. “Ready to learn français?”</p>
<p>Leaning my head on top of his I nod gently. “Ready whenever you are.”</p>
<p>Getting up we each took one of the chairs at his table, he had a faint smile on his face now. I took out all of my study tools and put them in neat piles, awaiting instruction.</p>
<p>“Let me see your notes first, so I know where you’re at.” I handed over the tattered notebook, nervously watching as he read. Page after page he flipped through, his brow furrowing, then unfurrowing, only to furrow once more. He smirked at first, then grinned, then burst into full-on laughter. My face flushed with heat.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“For an Honors student, these notes are terrible. You have things all turned around. Look here,” he tapped a long finger at one of the charts I had made. “You’re mixing up your definite and indefinite articles, fixing that will give you a stronger base for sentence structure. Hand me a pen.” Passing one over he flips to a fresh page, scribbling with a ferocity I’ve never seen him have before. Tamaki bit down on his lip, focused on his work, humming things out to himself.</p>
<p>It was…adorable, seeing him so dedicated to something that wasn’t the Club. There are so many more serious sides to him, ones that he never shows at school. I had no idea.</p>
<p>“Here.” Turning the notebook around to show me, it’s a detailed page of charts, arrows, and diagrams. It was such neat chaos, but everything just…flowed. It actually made sense; it was understandable. A great decipher to my problem. “Well, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“Tamaki this is…this is perfect. You just untangled the strings that were knotted up in my mind.” Immediately I engrossed myself in it, hanging on every letter his delicate handwriting had to offer. Occasionally I’d pull my eyes away to ask a question, which he patiently answered for me, sometimes referring to the textbook for examples. His head was propped in his hand, studying me as I learned. He even rewrote some of my flashcards for me.</p>
<p>Next thing I knew it was almost ten o’clock. “Oh shit, I need to get home soon, I left Dad a note but I know if it gets to be too late, he’ll freak out.”</p>
<p>Tamaki winked and pushed himself away from the table. “Of course, Ranka is someone who’s good side I’d like to stay on.” Gathering up my things I slid them back into my bag, not nearly as neatly as I did before arriving.</p>
<p>“Could we do this again tomorrow?” His eyes lit up at my question.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Same time?”</p>
<p>“Same time, still no scenes.” Tamaki chuckled, his blond hair falling into his eyes. Part of me wanted to push them away but I refrained.</p>
<p>“It’s a date.” His words startled me; they must have done the same to him as his face grew a bright red. “Let’s get you home, okay?” He was sheepish as he led the way to the front door. A black SUV was waiting for us, this time we climbed into the backseat. I was relieved Tamaki wouldn’t be driving us in the dark.</p>
<p>He quizzed me over verbs and conjugations as we pulled away from the estate and begun the ride back. Never seeming to take a breath he rattled phrases back and forth with me as I scraped the back of my brain to come up with the proper responses and how to pronounce them. In what felt like just a few minutes, we were back in front of my building.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, Tamaki. You really were such a big help.”</p>
<p>“It’s the least I could do, I was surprised you even asked.” That was understandable, especially with some of my past actions clearly indicating my independent approach to things.</p>
<p>“Well,” the air hung around us, I didn’t want to break this moment. “I better get inside.” His face was just a little to close to mine, his eyes studying me. I could smell his cologne; it was deep and slightly fruity. His lips twitched but pulled back as I opened the door. I waved at him as the car drove away, unsure if he waved back through the tinted windows. I’m sure he did.</p>
<p>My keys rattled in the lock as I pushed the door open. I could hear Dad snoring from his room, the kitchen light left on to welcome me home. Turning it off I made my way into my bedroom, changing into a plain nightgown. My alarm was set, and tomorrow I’d make sure to surpass everyone in the raffle, even Tamaki.</p>
<p>My phone buzzed. Flipping it open, I smiled. It was a text from Tamaki.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The current standings are Tamaki at 244, myself at 197, Hikaru at 170, Haruhi at 152, Kaoru at 123, Mori at 117 and Honey at 101.” Kyoya closed his notebook with a snap as Tamaki finished scribbling the totals next to our cutout heads on the whiteboard. A deep wail came from Honey’s powerful lungs.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhhh, does no one like meee?” Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.</p>
<p>Mori grunted. “Not at all, everyone finds you adorable.”</p>
<p>“Yayyyy!” Honey jumped onto Mori’s back, a few words putting him back in a pleasant mood again. Something tells me those two don’t care about the contest all that much anyway.</p>
<p>Fourth place, not bad in such a short amount of time. If I pick up the pace, I might even be able to hit second place by Friday.</p>
<p>Friday.</p>
<p>Shit, my birthday. Looking around the room, none of the guys’ faces give any sort of inclination of knowing what that day contains. Relief calms my sudden waves of anxiety. One day I’ll tell them when my birthday is. Honestly, I’ll probably have to next year when someone realizes we never celebrated. Maybe I could deflect their questions? Probably not, especially once my anniversary of being a Host Club member passes.</p>
<p>Tamaki is still hunched over the whiteboard, erasing his drawn crown only to redraw it but much bigger and more detailed. He’s loving the taste of temporary victory.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, did any of you actually believe you could beat me?” Tamaki brushes the eraser dust off of his hands, a smug smile prominent on his lips.</p>
<p>“C’mon boss, you only have the lead for now because so many of your regulars come on Tuesdays.” Kaoru barked, a faint blush on his cheeks, the hint of irritation in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just wait and we will easily take the lead.” Hikaru picked at his already perfect nails, disinterested. I couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>Six heads snapped in my direction, only making me laugh harder.</p>
<p>“Haruhi…?” Tamaki’s voice was cautious. Wiping my watering eyes, I clutch my cramping stomach from laughter and make my way towards the front of them.</p>
<p>“It’s just funny. That none of you realize I’m the one who’s going to win. I’m the natural after all.”</p>
<p>Open jaws and blank stares met my statement before Hikaru and Kaoru broke out into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, look at her!” Kaoru cried.</p>
<p>“She thinks she can actually trash talk. I don’t know what’s funnier: her attempt or if she believes she’ll beat us.”</p>
<p>Heat rose in my face. I crossed my arms and stood my ground. “Just wait, actions speak louder than words.” Before anyone else could retort I turned and made my way to the main area of the Host Club, ready to greet today’s girls. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tamaki’s slightly shocked expression and Kyoya’s smirk.</p>
<p>Since it was just a regular Wednesday, there was no extra theme at the Host Club. Plus we are trying to keep things pretty mellow this week to be able to really hype up Valentine’s Day and its week of love-themed activities.</p>
<p>Pretty faces in yellow dresses began to fill into the room.</p>
<p>“Welcome ladies,” the seven of us almost sang in unison before taking our places at various tables and couches. I choose a table next to a window that faced the fountains on the quad. The same fountains where Tamaki helped fish my school items out of months ago.</p>
<p>Two girls sat down at my table within minutes of us opening our doors. A set of lovely second year twins. Maiko and Maru, daughters of a very successful businessman who focuses in the trade of vacation homes. He recently benefited off of the tiny homes craze, finding a way to make them appealing and luxurious. These rich folks ate them right up.</p>
<p>“What are your plans for Valentine’s Day, Haruhi?” Maiko asked, her green eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Spending it with you of course.” A smile crept across my lips as I locked eyes with her, a pink blush across her cheeks and nose.</p>
<p>“My sister and I want to get you something. You’re always so sweet to us. What would you like?” Maru held a fist to her chest as if she was swearing an oath to get me the best gift imaginable.</p>
<p>I held up my hands in defense. “Really ladies, you don’t need to get me anything. Moments of your time is enough.” Maru immediately protested, clearly not pleased with my answer.</p>
<p>“We <em>have</em> to, Haruhi. You’re our favorite.” I tapped a finger on my chin.</p>
<p>“Well, if you really want to get me something.” Their eyes filled up with excitement at my compliance. “Don’t spend any money on me, make me something instead.” Both their heads tilted to the side in confusion.</p>
<p>“Make you something?” Maiko’s voice was puzzled. I chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yes, make me something. Like we used to do in grade school, it would mean a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t remember the last time I made a Valentine.”</p>
<p>“Me neither. Do you make things often, Haruhi?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” I glanced out the window, mastering that far away look, gathering my thoughts. “I haven’t in quite some time. I used to a lot. Valentine’s Day, in particular, I always made multiple gifts for my mom. I would wake up extra early to catch her before she went to work. It was a tradition I never broke.”</p>
<p>“Will you be doing that again this year?” Maru’s fist finally released the air, her oath already settled.</p>
<p>I sighed, making my voice breathless. “I will, it just won’t be the same. I’ll sit the Valentine next to Mom’s photo to honor her memory.” Fat tears well up in the corner of their matching eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, Haruhi!” Maiko reached into her bag and pulled out an embroidered handkerchief to blot her eyes with. “That’s so sad. We would love to make you a gift like you always do for your mother.”</p>
<p>Maru nodded in agreement. “Yes, we would love to.”</p>
<p>“If you’d like, we could make them together.” Reaching out I grabbed each one of their hands. “To help the good memories to live on, to honor her, and if I’m with you two, I won’t miss her so much.” I gave a soft smile and their adoring tears rolled down their cheeks.</p>
<p>The two of them stammered an agreement. “Then it is a date, the best one I’ve ever had.” The female twins’ faces fell into a deep blush.</p>
<p>A call from other girls waiting in line squealed out: “Me next! Me next!”</p>
<p>When they left my table, they immediately went Kyoya. I watched them buy a handful of tickets. Easily fifty. If I keep this up, there’s no way I can lose.</p>
<p>The afternoon rolled on, talk of sweets, gifts, and slow dances filled the mouths of the girls. Each one seeming more excited for next week’s holiday than the last. In the end, the bowl which contained the tickets from the day was three-quarters full. Kyoya dutifully punching numbers in the calculator next to it.</p>
<p>We all swarmed him, waiting for him to release the current ranking.</p>
<p>“You all can stop staring.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We sold more tickets today than we have any other day this week. I won’t be able to count them all before we must leave.” Groans came from the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki. Honey just sat on Mori’s shoulders in a deep pout. “They will be updated tomorrow, just as usual.”</p>
<p>Kyoya continued to remain silent as we all stared at him, his pencil flying all over the page of his notebook. When it was clear we weren’t going to get any answers, everyone slowly dissipated out of the area to gather their things and head home. I stayed behind, pulling out a piece of paper that had been folded over multiple times.</p>
<p>“Here.” Kyoya looked up, concentration fading into a more casual tone. Plucking the paper from my hands he read it over, nodding softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, this will work perfectly. The ingredients are simple enough. How much does this usually make?” His eyes pierced through me, crunching numbers once again in his head.</p>
<p>“Two dozen, sometimes two and a half depending on the size of the cookie cutter.” He scribbled something in his notebook and circled it.</p>
<p>“I’ll calculate for two dozen per batch and then if it makes more it will just be a pleasant surprise. A surplus.” Sometimes his mathematical mind scares me. It could be so cold, cruel. But he’s not always like that, it is just the result of his familial situation. “Thank you, Haruhi. This gives me plenty of time to gather things for Sunday.”</p>
<p>“No problem, just happy to help.” Kyoya stares at me a second too long before returning to his work without another word. Turning, I make my way for the backroom to get my bag.</p>
<p>The only one left waiting was Tamaki, adjusting his tie in one of the many mirrors.</p>
<p>“We still on for tonight?” He jumped at my voice; I must have startled him.</p>
<p>“Of course, we are my dear. Or should I say, little spitfire.” He tried to keep his face serious but a grin broke out, betraying him. “I didn’t expect you to be going so hard at this contest.”</p>
<p>“You know I always try my best at everything I do. This is no different. And I really want that prize.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? What would you ask for if you won?” I couldn’t tell him; he doesn’t need to know about the Aimi incident.</p>
<p>“That’s for me to know and you to see once I win.” There. Good. Keep him guessing. He loves a good chase. He whimpered.</p>
<p>“No fairrrrr. I’m not just going to let you win though.” He flexed his biceps, trying to make the muscle pop under his uniform. “You’re going to have to fight for it.”</p>
<p>I roll my eyes. “I’m sure you’ll give me a good run for it, too. See you at seven.” Tamaki nodded at me with admiring eyes as I pulled my bag onto my back. He would’ve walked out with me too if he hadn’t stopped Kyoya as he went for the door. I waited, but he waved to signal for me to go on without him. There was no need for me to be bothered by it, I was going to see him in a few hours anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad sat, red wig on, at the living room table reading over today’s newspaper. He was already two cups of coffee down, acting more like someone at seven in the morning than at night.</p><p>“Haruhi, I have to cover a shift at the bar tonight. I won’t be home until two, three at the latest.” Folding the newspaper just enough to peer at me over the print. He cocked an eyebrow. “You mentioned a second study session tonight, promise to be back at a reasonable time? I won’t be here to check, but I’ll know.”</p><p>“I won’t be out that long. It’s basically just a review since the test is tomorrow morning. Ten o’clock. Possibly earlier, when have I ever broke curfew?”</p><p>“Never but that rebellious teenage attitude is due anytime now.” His eyes were playful but I knew the fear of me suddenly having a wild side was boiling just beneath the surface. “I have to get ready for work, if you leave before I’m out: I love you and I’ll see you in the morning.” Dad downed the last of his coffee in one large gulp before standing, kissing the top of my head on his way towards the shower.</p><p>I double-check the contents of my bag, making sure everything we will need is secured inside before running through phrases in my head. Ways to order different foods was interrupted by the buzzing of my cellphone in my back pocket. It was a text from Tamaki.</p><p>
  <strong>Had to run a quick errand and won’t be able to personally pick you up. I sent a driver instead. Same car, no scenes. I apologize for my lack of manners, Mademoiselle.</strong>
</p><p>Huh, I wonder what kind of errands he possibly has to run. It definitely wouldn’t be anything normal like a trip to the supermarket. Maybe I should cancel, make it easier on him especially if something just came up. Before I could type a response, a honk came from the street. It was seven on the dot, my ride already arrived.</p><p>My driver was an older gentleman dressed in a suit, the Suoh crest embroidered on the breast. The backseat was too large without Tamaki by my side so I tapped the glass that divided us and it slowly rolled down.</p><p>“Yes, miss? Can I help you with something?” His grey eyes met mine in the rearview mirror, they were kind, understanding.</p><p>“No, not really.” Without a wish to be fulfilled he kept his eyes on the road, humming silently to himself. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“You can just call me Mr. Daizen, not many people ask my name. And you are Miss Fujioka, Tamaki’s girlfriend?”</p><p>Heat fills my chest. “Oh no. No no no. Tamaki and I are just friends, he’s been tutoring me. And you can just call me Haruhi.” Daizen gave a faint, airy laugh.</p><p>“My apologies, Miss Haruhi, I thought you and the young master were together.” Silence filled the space between us again and I tugged at a loose thread along the hem of my shirt. Inquisitiveness swelled inside me.</p><p>“How long have you been working for the Suoh family?”</p><p>“Oh, all my life miss. Ever since I was your age, maybe longer. Started out as a delivery driver for their kitchen supplies and new furniture, they always had new furniture, before moving up to a main driver. Been doing it ever since.” There was pride in his voice, a happiness that only came from truly enjoying your job. “I even taught young Suoh how to drive. Nearly took five years off of my life. He begged me to, and I agreed. I figured no one else in that house would. Couldn’t tell you how many times I had to lunge for the emergency brake. But I think he turned out just fine.”</p><p>Laughter filled my chest, looks like my paranoia in his driving abilities was partially justified. With Daizen and however many other drivers he has, I doubt besides driving me yesterday he hasn’t had a need to be behind the wheel on the road.</p><p>When we pulled around the large fountain outside the main doors of the second Suoh estate Tamaki was standing at the top of the steps, waiting for me. A huge smile on his face with his hands tucked into his pockets.</p><p>As the car pulled to a stop, Tamaki rushed down the stairs to open the black door for me.</p><p>“Good evening, Mademoiselle. How was your ride?”</p><p>Pulling my bag out Tamaki grabbed it once again and pulled it onto his back before extending a hand to me. I took it and slid out of the leather seats. “Wonderful. Daizen is very nice.” Tamaki nodded, his eyes radiating.</p><p>“Yes, yes he is.” Closing the door behind me he led me up the stone steps, Daizen pulling off behind us. The large foyer was empty and unexpected relief washed over me. For some reason, I half expected to see his grandmother here again tonight.</p><p>As we approached the large doors to Tamaki’s room thick savory aromas leaked into the hallway and he blocked the door with his body, his long arms outstretched.</p><p>“What’s that smell…?” His grin grew, pulling himself in different directions as I tried to maneuver my way around him.</p><p>“A small surprise for my favorite student. Ready?” I gave an exaggerated sigh before nodding. Inside his room on the table we had used for studying sat square and round containers of takeout food, Komatsu Ramen stamped on each lid. “You mentioned it on our drive yesterday. This is the errand I had to run. She was a lovely woman, said she would never forget the Fujioka Family order, so that’s exactly what I got.”</p><p>Without having to open the lids, I knew exactly what it would be. Steamed edamame, crispy tofu buns, and their signature Wakayama bowls. Tamaki sat my bag next to the table before pulling the chair out for me. My mouth watered as smells of pork broth and steamed eggs filled my nose.</p><p>It was perfect. The last time I ate this meal my mom sat by my side, dad across from us. God, that was so so long ago. I blinked back tears as Tamaki laid out the array in front of us, they were happy tears, the good kind. It made me feel at home, comfortable, in a palace I was so unfamiliar with.</p><p>“Well, what do you think? I got us some red bean mochi as well, I’ll just have to go get it whenever we are ready.” He brandished a proud grin; his eyes sparkled, filled with consideration.</p><p>Taking the first sip from the wide spoon, nostalgia washed over me. How many weekends had we eaten just this? “It’s perfect. By far one of the best surprises I’ve ever had.”</p><p>His eyes went wide. “Really? You mean that?” Tamaki wiggled in his seat like an overly excited puppy before digging into his tofu bun. We ate in silence except for the few grunts and groans that came from eating delicious food. Our only communication came from gazes held just a few seconds too long and smiles between chews.</p><p>As bowls were scraped clean and happiness settled in Tamaki cleaned off the table so I could lay out my notebooks and pens. Anxiety started to set in, shit. We have a lot to cover before tomorrow morning. I mean I have improved a lot in twenty-four hours, but there is a way to go before I’ll get an A on this test.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot something.” Walking over to his nightstand he pulled out a small set of papers from the drawer before setting them in front of me. “I made you a practice test. And this definitely covers way more than you test tomorrow will. If you ace this, you’ll ace tomorrow.” It was six pages long, each of the questions numbered and written out in his delicate handwriting. He even left space beneath each one for me to write my answers.</p><p>“I’ll take this now if you go get that mochi you mentioned,” I murmured, uncapping my pen and shifting gears to an academic focus. Tamaki gave me a thumbs up before leaving through the door.</p><p>When the door quietly clicked closed, I allowed myself to survey the room again without Tamaki’s watch. It was a room fit for a king but so…not personalized. The only things that really screamed Tamaki was the piano and his photos on the wall.</p><p>The photos.</p><p>There was a new addition. A larger golden square frame held a photo of Tamaki and me at the Host Club. He’s mid-laugh, pulling a delicate cup to his lips and I have a textbook open in front of me on the table. I don’t remember that day, but it warmed my heart all the same.</p><p>Turning back around in my seat, I face the pages. How to greet certain people, how to order certain foods, what to do when you need to apologize. Question after question, some I was confident about, others I had some uncertainty. Damn, he really made this so thorough.</p><p>Finishing up the final page, Tamaki’s soft footsteps entered the room again. A plate of red bean mochi, sliced into quarters and drizzled with chocolate syrup in hand.</p><p>“Sorry I took so long, I’m not the most familiar with the layout of the kitchen.” He chuckled and placed the dessert in front of me. “So how did the practice test go?”</p><p>Shuffling the papers into a neat pile I held them out to him. “You tell me, Professor Suoh.”</p><p>Plucking one of the mochi pieces into his mouth he sat down across from me, picking up a colored pen to grade my work. “Professor, huh?” His eyes were devilish. “I could get used to that one.”</p><p>The pen scratched against the paper before he flipped to the next page, brow furrowed in a deep focus. Did I really miss that many that he has to keep marking it up? If I can’t do this, I certainly won’t do well tomorrow. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Calm down, Haruhi, it’s fine.</p><p>“You’re leaps and bounds ahead of all of our French classes at Ouran, Tamaki. Do you get tutors yourself?”</p><p>“Hm? Yes, a few. I took Ouran’s classes originally but it tended to be things I already knew so I sought out to get private tutoring outside of school.” I can’t imagine how expensive that must be. I also never thought Tamaki would be that academic to do more than what was required.</p><p>“Why French? Like why go so above and beyond?”</p><p>“I want to be fully fluent, I’m very close to it now.” He turned another page over, only one left to check. “It’s my mother’s native language, whenever I see her again, I want to be able to speak to her in her mother tongue.” I never thought about that before, but it makes a lot of sense. It has to be hard for him, not being able to visit her. I would do anything to talk to Mom again. Before I could ask another question, Tamaki capped his pen. “Done!”</p><p>Slapping the pages down he kept his hand over the corner. Purple check marks on each question that I got right, which explains why he was so busy on the pages.</p><p>“How did I do?” Nerves filled me up. Please be good, the first page seems hopeful, but it started out easy.</p><p>Dramatically pulling his hand away revealed a letter within a sloppy circle. “An A! You only missed three for some grammar issues and small misspellings. Here, let me show you.”</p><p>Grabbing another one of my notebooks he wrote out grammar diagrams with more examples. Explaining concepts to me patiently, always with a smile. Who needs a fancy tutor when you have Tamaki Suoh?</p><p>“Tamaki?”</p><p>“Hm?” His diamond eyes pierced through me, drawing me in but nervousness wanting me to break away.</p><p>“Thank you again.”</p><p>“You’re so welcome. You’re going to crush this Haurhi, I know it!”</p><p>With all of your help, I certainly will. I won’t let you down, Tamaki.</p><p>***********</p><p>The crowded hallways quickly filed out as students filled their designated classrooms. Ouran’s bell dictating that they do so. It’s not shrill, but loud and calming. Somehow these rich people managed to turn one of the most annoying sounds into something elegant.</p><p>Sighing, I turn towards the open door of the Elementary French classroom. The seats were already half-filled, the three-person desk the twins and I always sat at still empty.</p><p>“Wait! Hold on!” Turning around I locked eyes with the most popular blond at Ouran Academy. Tamaki ran up to me, panting, his hands on his knees. “I was worried I wasn’t going to get to you in time.” Straightening himself up he gave me a tight hug. His chin resting comfortably on the top of my head. I could hear some girls squealing behind us.</p><p>“Tamaki, this is the wing for first year classes, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to wish you good luck before your test. You’ve worked so hard for this and I’m positive you’ll do great.” Pulling away he shot me a million-yen grin and a thumbs up. “Tell me all about it in the clubroom tonight, okay?” Without waiting for my response, he rushed away. There’s no way he will make it to his next class on time.</p><p>Two sets of arms wrapped around my shoulders.</p><p>“Ready for this midterm, Haruhi?” Kaoru’s voice was playful without any hint of worry.</p><p>“Was that the boss running down the hall? What’s he doing over here?” Hikaru glanced around trying to lay eyes on him again.</p><p>“Oh, just Club stuff.”</p><p>When we took our seats at the back desk and the teacher passed out the exams, the waves of anxiety vanished. The questions were very similar to Tamaki’s practice test. Maybe I won’t do so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling over in bed, I instinctively check my phone to glance at the time. Three minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. Clicking the alarm off I stare at the bright digital words making out the date.</p>
<p>February 7<sup>th</sup>. My birthday.</p>
<p>Sighing, I lock the screen and bury myself deeper underneath my quilt. Another year down. Many, many more to go. Maybe if I lay here long enough, I can just escape the day. Forget it entirely.</p>
<p>Picking up my cell again I click on Ouran’s grading app to get the notification to go away. Propping myself up with one arm I click on my Elementary French grade which has gone up a few percent. Scrolling to the bottom I finally spot what I’m after.</p>
<p>Midterm grade: 96/100</p>
<p>Holy shit. Holy <em>shit</em>.</p>
<p>This is amazing. Studying with Tamaki really paid off. My cheeks tingle as I grin, well, if I had to get a gift for my birthday this is the best one I could have gotten. Closing out of the app I immediately go to my messages and clicked on Tamaki’s name. Excitement fills me as I type, if I’m this happy I can’t imagine how his reaction will be.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Midterm grade just went it! I scored 96%!! Thanks to you :)</strong>
</p>
<p>Sent. Within seconds a notification chime rang out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>YESSSS!!! I’m so proud of you! Tell me all about how it went in the Club today since we didn’t have time yesterday. I knew you’d do fantastic! </strong>
</p>
<p>He’s…proud of me. Heat rose in my face. Why do I care? Why do those few words affect me so much? But part of me wants him to say it again, for me to give him more reasons to feel that way. My palms and tips of my fingers tingle, itching to respond, but instead, I force myself to shower. I have to get ready to survive this day.</p>
<p>After drying off I dress in my usual purple uniform as savory scents fill the apartment. Prancing around the kitchen was Dad, red wig already on, a contrast to his unshaven face.</p>
<p>“Good morningggg, birthday girl!” His voice was in a high-pitched sing-song. He shot me a grin over his shoulder before sitting a plate on the table for me. Strawberry pancakes, a birthday morning tradition we have had all my life.</p>
<p>Taking a seat, I close my hands in silent thanks along with a few words to Mom watching down on us. Dad flips off the stove and sits across from me, a plate similar to mine except it was paired with a cup of instant coffee.</p>
<p>“You know if you wanted, I’d let you skip school today. A birthday treat.” Calling out did cross my mind, there’s no potential for one of the guys to corner me with a surprise if I’m not there, but the texts and calls I’d get from them filled with worry wouldn’t be worth it. Plus, I’m sure Kyoya would find some way to add a missing Club day to my bill. I’ll take the risk; I don’t like missing school anyway.</p>
<p>“No, that’s okay, Dad. I like going, plus I want to see my friends.” He cocks an eyebrow at me. Trying to ignore it I take a bite, the pancakes are amazing, sweet but not so much to be overwhelming.</p>
<p>“You seem to really like Ouran Academy. Your friends seem very nice, especially that Ootori boy. But you’ve been getting closer to Mr. Suoh, haven’t you?” A devilish smirk is on his lips, one he and Tamaki have in common far too often. Heat rises in my cheeks.</p>
<p>“You could say that I suppose. But I’m just friends with all of those guys.”</p>
<p>“How come you didn’t tell me the study session was actually private tutoring from Tamaki?” His mug clinked as he set it on the table. Shit.</p>
<p>“It was still studying either way. He taught me enough that I got a 96 on the test. Who told you?”</p>
<p>Any harshness or suspicion immediately left his voice. “Why Kyoya of course! He’s just so darling to keep me in the loop of everything going on with you.” Of course, it was Kyoya. I should’ve known, he’s the one that suggested me asking Tamaki for help in the first place. “I’m not mad, Haruhi. Not in the slightest, I just wanted to know more about your school and social life.” The smirk turned to a warm smile. “I love you more than anything so forgive me if I’m being overprotective, your independence kills me sometimes.”</p>
<p>I loved him too, that’s why I kept him at a distance from my academic and personal life. He has enough on his plate to deal with, I refuse to add another stressor. “I love you, too. It’s alright Dad, but you can always ask me what’s going on in my own life you know.” A soft giggle escaped me and he joined in with a laugh of his own.</p>
<p>Once we finished our meal, I began clearing the table as he left to use the shower and get ready for work. My phone chimed to alert me of a new message. Pulling it out of my back pocket the screen showed it was from Kyoya.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Check your front door.</strong>
</p>
<p>If he is standing there with the guys for my birthday, I really might kill them all.</p>
<p>Rolling onto my tiptoes I peer out through the peephole. No one was out there, that’s a relief at least. The lock clicks as I flip it open and pull on the door. There sitting on our welcome mat was a slice of strawberry cake in a plastic container, a single red rose, and a jewelry box with a note attached.</p>
<p>It’s the Ouran birthday tradition, the single rose, and slice of cake that would have been delivered to me during first period. The tradition I made sure to avoid by removing the importance of February 7<sup>th</sup> from the public.</p>
<p>Picking up the items I bring them back inside and set them on the table. The rose smells amazing, I’m sure we have a vase around here somewhere. Underneath the sink I found a slim plastic one, certainly from flowers Dad got for Mom years ago. Filling it with water, I snip the end of the rose’s stem before placing it in its new home on the windowsill.</p>
<p>I’ll save the cake for tonight, and that just leaves the jewelry box. Heat filled my chest, he really, really, <em>really</em> didn’t need to do this. The letter had the Ouran Academy seal embossed into it, unfolding it revealed Kyoya’s tight handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy birthday, Haruhi. You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? Enjoy the Ouran Birthday Package with a little something extra from me. </em>
</p>
<p>My heart sank for a split second, if he knew, did the others? Anxiety melted away as quickly as it came when I picked up the box, a delicate silver bow was tied to the top. Carefully opening the lid, I couldn’t help but gasp at what I saw.</p>
<p>Pressed into a cloth cushion was a shiny lapel pin in the shape of a rose. Green leaves with golden edges crept up the stem to meet a deep red rose bloom, and at it’s base was a tiny diamond. It was…beautiful. Way nicer than I ever deserved. I should give it back to him, this is way too much. But if I try to give it back, he might get offended, he honestly probably wouldn’t accept it anyway.</p>
<p>Waking up my phone screen, I reply to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to.</strong>
</p>
<p>Taking the pin out of its box, it was surprisingly light despite its composition, only adding to the beauty. Two chimes rang out in response.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You’re very welcome. It is a well-earned gift. Wear it today, it doesn’t violate dress code. </strong>
</p>
<p>Hesitation sits in my hands as I release the safety latch from the back of the pin, exposing the needle. Butterflies fly in my stomach, their wings tingling my cheeks and hands as well. He wants me to wear it, so I will. With a gentle shove, I push the needle through the thick cloth of my lapel and latch the end.</p>
<p>It felt good. It felt right. To have something from him so close to my heart.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>“Well, that’s an interesting pin.” Hikaru’s voice was dripping with curiosity as he began to pull his French textbooks out onto our desk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, where’d you get it.” Kaoru’s chin rested in his hand; his pencil balanced delicately on his lips like a cigarette.</p>
<p>Five minutes until the class will start. I know Kyoya already gave me the traditional Ouran gift, but what if someone else knew? What if the class president obnoxiously walks into class with it, singing happy birthday with everyone else?</p>
<p>“It was a gift.” That wasn’t a lie and they have no reason to believe otherwise. When the class president finally walked in there were no gifts in hand, no goofy smiles. And when he gave today’s announcements no birthdays were mentioned, my name never uttered out of his mouth.</p>
<p>The worry never subsided until after the bell rang to indicate first period was over. Just because the pres didn’t bring it in didn’t mean someone else could have. But they’re only allowed to pass them out within the first hour, teachers were prepared and expected that. Any other time during the day though and they would see it as a distraction.</p>
<p>Walking out of that classroom all the weight of that worry lifted off my back, raising a smile with it.</p>
<p>“What are you so smiley about?” Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down to meet my eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, no reason. I just have a feeling that it’s going to be a very good day.” Hikaru and Kaoru locked eyes over my head before shrugging to one another. “See you in a few hours?” After Elementary French we have Geometry, Literature, and first group lunch together, and of course the Host Club.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. You tell us how this great day works out, alright?” Kaoru’s face lit up with a smile, his voice just on the verge of laughter. With two pats on the back, they made their way down the hallway in the opposite direction as me. No first period delivery, no shenanigans from the twins, Kyoya and my Dad might actually be the only two that know.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>I made sure to show up to the Host Club early, before Tamaki and the others. Kyoya was always the first one there, taking the time to crunch numbers, budget, and plan for the upcoming weeks. He sat at a table beneath one of the back windows, his dark hair falling into his face as he wrote back and forth between two notebooks.</p>
<p>I tapped my knuckles on a pillar close to him, the gentle knocks alerting him of my presence.</p>
<p>“Mhm, come in.” His eyes never left the pages, through his jacket I could see how tight his shoulders were with tension.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s me.” At the sound of my voice, Kyoya finally tore himself away from his work and stood to greet me.</p>
<p>“Haruhi, happy birthday.” His voice was warm, a deep contrast from the usual underlying harshness it had. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one else had walked in and accidentally overheard him.</p>
<p>“Shhh, you don’t need to say that. I don’t want the others to know.”</p>
<p>His purple jacketed arms crossed over one another. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“It just doesn’t need to be a big deal. I don’t really celebrate it anymore. How did you know?” Kyoya cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Of course, I knew, I know practically everything there is to know about each of you. For insurance sake. I also know you removed your name from the offices so no one could send you gifts so I had to take it upon myself to keep the tradition alive.”</p>
<p>“Do the others know it’s my birthday?” He pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“Now that, I do not know.” I let out a sigh, at least the twins haven’t given any clues to their knowledge. Tamaki will be a whole different story once I see him. “Well, this certainly looks good, doesn’t it?” Kyoya walked toward me and took my lapel in his hand, thumbing over the pin. “I’m so glad you like it.” His warm breath washed over the tip of my ear, sending goosebumps down my spine.</p>
<p>My own breath hitched in my throat. He was so close to me, closer than he’s probably ever been. “I have to go start setting up the daily totals, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” As he released my lapel a wide smile was across his face, making his eyes sparkle in a way I haven’t seen except when he talks about profit.</p>
<p>Within minutes all of us were anxiously surrounding the white board as Kyoya sneakily wrote down the new totals. When he turned around to show the numbers, my heart stopped.</p>
<p>“It’s the end of the week and this is where we are from last to first: Mori at 225, Honey at 236, Hikaru at 270, myself at 289, Kaoru at 300, Tamaki at 344, and Haruhi at 380.”</p>
<p>I did it. I did it! I’m in <em>first</em>. Debt free here I come!</p>
<p>The silence of shock filled the Host Club until a grin broke out across Tamaki’s face.</p>
<p>“Look at my little girrrrl! She’s doing so well! Just don’t get cocky, my little minx. I’m winning this, it’s only halfway through the competition.” We were close on time for opening so no one stuck around after the announcement except for Tamaki. “You’re doing well! But it only makes me want to go harder!” I roll my eyes at him and laugh, friendly competition never hurt anyone.</p>
<p>Once we were fully alone, he wrapped me in a tight hug before pulling back to hold my shoulders. “How was the test? Your score was amazing!” Excitement and pride filled his eyes.</p>
<p>“It was pretty easy once I calmed my nerves down. A lot of the questions were really similar to the ones that you wrote for me. I really appreciate it, again.”</p>
<p>His grin got even wider. “Maybe I should take up tutoring full time.”</p>
<p>“The only student you’ll ever have that can tolerate your antics is me.” Letting go of my shoulders he rubbed his cheek as he laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re my prize pupil, so I’m more than fine with that.” Tamaki’s eyes finally landed on my new pin. “What’s this? It’s beautiful, and really brings out your eyes.” Without letting me respond he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main Club room, ready to greet our ladies. Warmth filled my chest at his touch along with the gaze Kyoya was giving me. No one else mentioned my birthday the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>My hunch was right, it was a very good day. I was going to win. And I was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hitachiin Mansion was even bigger than the Suoh Second Estate, I suppose that’s understandable, a second estate can’t be bigger than mains. It was three stories tall with numerous balconies and tightly packed red bricks. The fiery-haired twins stood with their arms crossed, leaning against the main doors.</p>
<p>“Took you all long enough.” Kaoru cooed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what was the holdup?” Hikaru chimed in, irritation waiting just below the surface. Kyoya picked us all up in one of his family’s limos this morning but when we got to Tamaki’s house, if you call that a house, we had an unexpected delay. Tamaki overslept, I practically had to drag him out of bed and force him to get dressed.</p>
<p>“That would be me, my bad.” Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “Ready to get this baking train rolling?” The twins looked at each other and shrug before guiding us through their large foyer. Elaborate marble designs of angels and riches encapsulated the floor, I almost felt bad to walk on it. It’s obviously freshly polished.</p>
<p>“I take it all of the supplies arrived without issue?” Kyoya asked, for once he didn’t have that damn notebook with him, leaving his hands uncharacteristically empty.</p>
<p>“Yep. Everything came this morning; we had the cooks lay everything out in the East kitchen for us.” East kitchen? You’re telling me this place has more than one kitchen? It’s just Hikaru, Kaoru, and their parents living here. At least that I’m aware of. More than one is just impractical.</p>
<p>“East kitchen? Why not the West? Or hell, even the North?” I couldn’t help but tease them for their ridiculousness. Tamaki looked down and smirked at my joke and Mori snorted somewhere behind me.</p>
<p>It was Kaoru to first turn around, a large smile on his face. “We really only have two, the main kitchen, and the East one. The main is where our cooks make our meals, this one our parents decorated for when they want to entertain or act like a normal family.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get a taste of normal today for sure.” I retort.</p>
<p>Hikaru turns to face the group, walking backward in the direction of this prop set kitchen. “Why can’t we have the chefs make the cookies? The girls won’t know one way or the other. Plus, think of all the time we would save.” Of course, normalcy would be less than appealing to them.</p>
<p>Opening my mouth to fight back, both Tamaki and Kyoya lay a hand on each of my shoulders.</p>
<p>“What? Are you unable to work?” Kyoya’s voice was a step away from harsh, ready to put the twins in their place.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fun and Haruhi made sure this would work for us. And it will be important to our ladies that we poured our hearts into this for them.” Tamaki’s eyes narrowed as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah! It’ll be fun Hika-chan!” Honey’s voice was sing-song, he talked about how excepted he was for sweet treats the entire ride here.</p>
<p>The doors leading to the kitchen had two large mosaic stained glass windows of roses delicately placed in the middle. Kaoru and Hikaru each took one of the doors’ handles and opened them in one synchronized movement.</p>
<p>My mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful kitchen I have ever seen. Gray granite countertops to match the two-level island in the middle, surrounded by six tall barstools. One entire wall was just windows, a hardwood oval dining table facing out towards the meticulously sculpted backyard. On the table were large bags of sugar, flour, food dye, and all the tools we would need. At first glance, I counted three ovens. <em>Three</em>. Two stacked on top of each other built into the wall and one regular with a gas stovetop.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Haruhi? Will this work?” Kaoru’s voice was slightly shaky, nervous that I might reject this setup.</p>
<p>“It will. It’s perfect.” The Hitachiin brothers’ faces lit up as I said this, satisfied with their accommodations.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We have no time to waste, Haruhi, if you would, could you begin showing us the steps we need to take?” What an analytical approach. Of course, he would see this as simple steps to follow, when really it takes some love and effort too for them to turn outright.</p>
<p>Mori and Honey brought over the first load of ingredients and set them on the lower level of the island for me. The six young men each took a seat at the bar stools, their section of the island elevated over mine. Tamaki sat perfectly in the center with a beaming smile and gave me a wink. They never all look at me at the same time this intently, for some reason, it made me a little nervous.</p>
<p>Letting out a quick sigh, I pull out the stained recipe card from the back pocket of my capris. Hikaru, sitting between Kaoru and Kyoya, quickly snatched it out of my hand.</p>
<p>“So, this is what we have to follow? Where’d you get this? It’s not your handwriting at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s my mom’s handwriting, it’s her recipe.” Hikaru’s face immediately stilled and Kyoya’s hands tightened next to him. “We used to always make sugar cookies together growing up, they’re my favorite.” Kyoya immediately plucked the recipe from Hikaru’s hand and gently handed it back to me. I nodded a silent thank you to him before placing a silver mixing bowl in front of me. Tamaki’s face was bright red, surely from his frustrations of Hikaru’s inconsideration, but we should all be used to that by now.</p>
<p>There were two automatic mixers on the back counter but that’s never what we used, so I unplugged them with much protest from the twins.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked. “You have to put your heart into every aspect of this, you can get the dough just right mixing by hand, you don’t need a machine to do it.” A few more grumbles came from Hikaru to which Tamaki had finally had enough of.</p>
<p>“If you are going to be like this the entire time, just go to your room. Haruhi is nice enough to teach us an actual skill and show us part of her life previously only shared with her mother. Act right, or get out.” Tamaki’s face was no longer red, his voice cool and low like Kyoya’s. Clearly Hikaru wasn’t expecting the confrontation as he just crossed his arms over his chest without another word. “I’m so sorry Haruhi, please continue.” All eyes were on me once again.</p>
<p>“So, what do you all know how to do when baking?”</p>
<p>“Eat it!” Honey’s voice echoed throughout the kitchen but other than his enthusiastic response, I was met with blank stares and slight blushes. Maybe they were embarrassed they didn’t know such basic skills. I might as well just dive right in.</p>
<p>“You’re always going to want to crack your eggs one at a time before adding it to your main bowl, this is to make sure you don’t have a bad egg which would ruin the patch, and lets you pick out any shells easily.” Tamaki never took his eyes off my hands except to gaze into my eyes with admiration. Kyoya dutifully wrote in his little black book, was he actually taking notes? Hikaru was still pouting, but paying attention and Kaoru tried to calm him down but was clearly frustrated himself. Mori watched with a hand constantly on Honey who was about to jump out of his chair with excitement in learning how his favorite foods were made.</p>
<p>“We use this tool to sift our dry ingredients, this one has handles on each side so it can sit directly on top of your bowl. When measuring flour, take a knife like this to precisely measure and scrape off the excess.” Kyoya particularly liked the parts where I was adamant about precision.</p>
<p>Once I had all of my ingredients measured, I began mixing my dough into a ball. Grabbing a spoon, I took a small scoop of the light-colored dough.</p>
<p>“Here,” I said, handing it over to Honey. “Taste test for us.” With a huge grin, he ate the scoop in one bite, humming to himself as he munched.</p>
<p>“This is so yummy, Haru-chan! Can I have some more?”</p>
<p>“No more,” Kyoya said, closing his notebook. “We need to keep on track for our yield for the girls this week.” I couldn’t argue with him there, if we let Honey do as he pleased there wouldn’t be anything left for our guests. Honey whimpered but didn’t protest.</p>
<p>“Once you have the dough made you have to roll it into a ball, wrap it in cling wrap, and put it in the fridge to chill for a little bit.” The refrigerator was gigantic too, silver with double doors, currently, the only things inside it were eggs and milk for the cookies. It makes sense though, if no one cooks in here often there’s no need for it to hold food that won’t get eaten.</p>
<p>“What do you think is the best way for us to do this?” Kyoya asked, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his toned forearms.</p>
<p>“We could make an assembly line of sorts, or we could each make a batch it would just leave more downtime while the dough is chilling.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I think the line will be the most efficient route, who wants to do what?” Kyoya was the first one out of his seat to wash his hands before drying them on an embroidered towel. “I’ll measure ingredients.”</p>
<p>“I can measure as well,” Mori said, nodding.</p>
<p>“We can mix the dough.” Kaoru volunteered himself and his less than enthusiastic brother.</p>
<p>“I’ll wrap them to chill! I promise I won’t steal any dough either.”</p>
<p>Tamaki turned to face me. “That just leaves us, what shall we do?”</p>
<p>I gave him a soft smile. “The only job that’s left, roll and cut the cookies, then place them in the oven, which we should start preheating now.” He swiftly walked over to the wall ovens, gently tapping his bottom lip with his thumb.</p>
<p>“How hot?”</p>
<p>“Four hundred, then they cook for about ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Tamaki began pressing the buttons with an unnecessary amount of force. “If it’s four hundred for ten minutes, could we do four thousand for one minute? Speed things up.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it works, Tamaki-senpai, and that’s not how you turn the oven on either.” Pushing him aside with my hip, I turn all the ovens to the proper temperature before lining the baking sheets with parchment paper and grabbing the chilled dough out of the fridge. “Here, come watch me.”</p>
<p>Dusting the counter and rolling pin lightly with flour, I press the dough down. “Even pressure is key here, along with making sure your pin stayed dusted so it doesn’t stick and ruin your work.” Tamaki’s eyes stayed trained on me, observing every little motion. “Go in all directions too, front and back, and diagonally. We want it to be about a quarter of an inch thick. Now you try.”</p>
<p>His long fingers took the pin from my hand, he was clearly nervous as he barely put any pressure into it. “Let me help, think of it like playing the piano, every stroke is deliberate.” Wrapping my hands around his on the handles I guided his arms to create an oblong shape of dough. His breath was hot on the back on my neck from the proximity and I couldn’t help but notice the glare we were receiving from Hikaru. “There, that looks perfect.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Tamaki murmured just under his breath. With the next few batches, he only got the dough stuck a few times. His favorite part being pressing the metal cutters to create the heart shape. By the end, he was doing it with ease and hardly any error, he was the natural this time.</p>
<p>After all the batches were baked and cooled on wire racks, I showed them out to make the icing. We decided on dyeing it different shades of pink and red, each of them taking a knife and decorating on their own. A few were broken in the process, mostly by Hikaru and Honey.</p>
<p>“Mitsukuni, stop using so much pressure. You’re breaking them just so you can eat them.” Mori’s voice was monotone, his cookies he treated with the highest delicacy, never cracking a single one or having any icing spill over the edge. I chuckled, it was obvious what Honey-senpai was doing, just no one wanted to admit it.</p>
<p>“Everyone grab a broken one,” I say while putting my knife back into my red icing bowl. “We all deserve to taste what we’ve made.” We each took a bite, they were delicious, close to what Mm would have made. Sweet, but not too sweet, with hints of almond and a buttery texture.</p>
<p>Tamaki was the first to squeal. “Haruhi! Daddy is so proud these are amazing!”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded in agreement. “Very good, I think our ladies will be very pleased.” Kaoru gave me a thumbs up while he munched on his second bite.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ve had better.” I shouldn’t even be surprised with Hikaru’s comment, he has hated this the entire time so there is no reason for him to enjoy the final product. Tamaki raised his hand and for a second, I expected him to slap Hikaru but he put his hand back down when Kyoya spoke.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late, we should pack these up so they can be delivered to Ouran tomorrow.” There were large foil pans used for catering that we layered the cookies on before sealing the top. Kyoya was sending someone to the mansion tomorrow morning to pick them up and deliver them, smart because who knows if the twins would be able to do it on their own. Or if one would even be willing.</p>
<p>Once everything was boxed up, everyone began clearly out, making their way to the front-drive to have the Ootori limo pick us up. I tried as best as I could to clean up the kitchen but it was only Hikaru left with me, no help as usual.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to do that. We have maids.” His voice was flat, annoyed.</p>
<p>“Maids or not, I contributed to the mess, so I’ll contribute to cleaning it up.”</p>
<p>“Stop.” He grabbed my hand and plucked the rag from it, tossing it into the sink. “Let them do their jobs.”</p>
<p>Snapping around I peered up into his eyes. “What is your problem today? Can’t handle some hard work? Or putting effort into something that is usually done for you?”</p>
<p>Hikaru’s eyes blazed before his face softened with a sigh. “No, that’s not it.” He released my hand and leaned against the countertop. “It’s just… hard. Seeing you two together like that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Was he referring to Tamaki? All we did was bake.</p>
<p>“You with the boss. It’s nothing. Forget it.”</p>
<p>“No, tell me.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to tell. You belong to him, and only him. Here, you don’t want to forget this.” Hikaru had the recipe card between two fingers, extending it out to me. I took it and placed it back into my pocket. Tamaki was calling from the hallway that the limo was waiting. “Wait, I’m... I’m sorry, for being an ass today. The cookies were good, your mom would be proud.” Proud. There’s that word again. Something I so badly wanted people to tell me. A soft blush came over me.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, Hikaru.”</p>
<p>Tamaki was waiting for me in the hallway, elbow outstretched to guide me on our way through the halls. I laced my arm through his. “There you are, my princess. Our carriage awaits.”</p>
<p>“Ours, plus a few others.” He laughed and leaned his head down to rest on top of mine.</p>
<p>“I had fun today. I never expected to enjoy that so much. Not to mention I had such a good tutor teaching me along the way.” He pulled me in for a quick but tight hug before anyone else could see. “Hopefully we can keep teaching each other things.”</p>
<p>Something tells me that we will, for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was still in first place, but only by three points with Tamaki quick on my tail. If I thought Valentine’s Day in Middle School was bad, it was a million and two times worse at Ouran. Despite the week only just starting, and the holiday and dance weren’t until Friday, I had already seen at least a dozen girls get asked to the dance. Before lunch. At least twenty more girls got asked during lunch period and dozens more after that.</p>
<p>It was madness, emotional, tear, and rose-filled madness. Girls didn’t want to go alone, guys didn’t want to miss out on asking their number one spot girl but were too nervous to ask, and most girls just wanted to be asked by a Host.</p>
<p>“Are you going to the dance, Haruhi?” Maiko asked her and her twin sister Maru were sitting at my table once again. Maru’s hair was curled today, giving a nice change of appearance compared to her sister whose hair was pin straight like usual. She must be wanting to stand out more.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am, there’s the big Host Club prize isn’t there?” The second-year twins anxiously shifted their eyes over to the long table near the front of the Clubroom where seven crystal fish bowls held the raffles girls have been purchasing. Surely they know that since only one girl wins for each Host, I can’t dance with both of them.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes.” Maru’s eyes welled slightly, certainly making the same realization. I grabbed her hand softly before reaching my other out to her sister.</p>
<p>“No matter who wins the draw, I’ll still make time at the dance for you two, but just between us, it both of you that I’m rooting for most in the draw.” Giving them a wink, their faces fall into a deep blush before I reach behind me to grab two of the heart-shaped cookies. “I made you something. Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>The twins giggled to themselves but did as I asked. When I instructed them to open them, two cookies with light pink icing sat on a floral plate between us. Light pink also happened to be the color of my academy jacket today, a perfect match. Tamaki insisted that we each got new custom-made jackets for the Host Club this week. Monday’s being a light pink with Friday’s being a deep red and all the days in between getting progressively deeper in shade to mark the approaching holiday. I have to admit, it’s a nice touch.</p>
<p>Wednesday’s color is my favorite, a deep pink that borders on red, the turning point in the week. Part of me wanted us to start the week with white and then start with light pink on Tuesday but my idea was rejected since we apparently do white jackets for the Ouran Fair at the end of the year.</p>
<p>“Did you make these?” Maiko asked eagerly before taking a bite, her eyes going wide. “They’re delicious!” Upon hearing her twin’s approval, Maru devoured hers as well, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>I smiled, happy that they were enjoying them. “I did. Well, we all did, it was a group effort of the Host Club but it was my mother’s recipe that we used.” Tears returned to both of their eyes, jeez, do all girls except me cry at everything? Or is it just this school?</p>
<p>“Your mother would be very proud. We made you something too.” Reaching into their bags each girl pulled out multicolored friendship bracelets made from embroidery thread.</p>
<p>“We haven’t made anything ourselves in a while, so this was all we could think of.” Maiko wouldn’t meet my eyes as she talked, maybe she was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, thank you.” Extending my arm, I start rolling up one of my pink sleeves, exposing my pale wrist. “Put them on for me.” With giddy shrieks Maiko and Maru each attached their bracelets, some knots being slightly larger than the others where they must have accidentally tied it one too many times.</p>
<p>With another thank you, the young twins got up from my table and rushed over to Kyoya at the long raffle table before dropping in handfuls of tickets into my bowl. A smile crept over my lips, I could actually win this and be free of a good chunk of debt.</p>
<p>Tamaki was my main issue, he wasn’t playing any games when it came to winning, or really, he <em>was</em> playing games. Just with our clients. My line dropped substantially once the girls saw what he was doing, sharing cookies with them. Not like how the rest of us were doing, more seductive, more likely to get raffle tickets.</p>
<p>Sighing, I turned around in my seat to look at him and a third year regular. He’s been putting the pointed end of the cookie in his mouth, urging the girls to take a bite from the other side. Once they both had it in their mouths, he took more bites, much faster than the first, until his lips are mere millimeters from touching hers. Ultimately, he always breaks the cookie and pulls away, leaving a very red-faced Ouran Academy student sitting across from him.</p>
<p>This time, however, when his lips were one slip up away from touching hers, he locked his bright blue eyes with mine and gave a mischievous wink before pulling away. Other girls behind him whimpered that theirs hadn’t lasted as long. Heat rose in my face and my palms twitched. Was I…jealous? No, no, of course not. I’m just mad he’s pulling out his bag of tricks to win. But part of me wants him to never do that again with any other girl. Paying client or not.</p>
<p>Once the day was over, Tamaki stopped me while I was switching out my light pink jacket for my standard purple one.</p>
<p>“Did you like what you saw?” He leaned against the wall in front of me, one leg crossed over the other.</p>
<p>“No.” I didn’t meet his eyes and focused on hanging the jacket up nicely.</p>
<p>“Want to try it out with me? I’m sure it’ll be way more fun with you.” His voice was playful, it just pissed me off more.</p>
<p>“Drop dead, Tamaki.”</p>
<p>“Hey now, that’s no way to act.” Tamaki leaned in closer to me, trying to lift my chin up to face him but I turned away before I could fully meet his eyes. “Haruhi, you’re blushing.” A slight squeal escaped his lips. “Are you… jealous of my game?”</p>
<p>“No!” I immediately spun around, my fists at my sides. “I just think you’re playing dirty, that’s all.” My cheeks warmed up more, my blush was definitely getting worse.</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> jealous! Oh Haruhi, that’s so cute! You know your daddy’s favorite.” I finally looked up at him, a smile was on his face, his eyes dazzling. Any anger that I had inside me immediately faded away. I was not jealous. I just wanted to win. “No one compares to you.” His voice was softer, light but serious.</p>
<p>“Don’t say stuff like that, you idiot.” My blush was returning. Why does he always have to be like this? “I’ll see you tomorrow when I keep the lead.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I think you mean when I take the lead.”</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Pastel pink was the jacket color today. I’m not totally opposed to it, but it’s certainly not the best. The rose pin from Kyoya was stuck proudly to my lapel, if there was ever a time to wear this, it was every day this week.</p>
<p>Maiko and Maru came in again today but this time they sat with Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins with the twins. What a double dating dual power couple they could be. Aimi even came in too, but she only gave me glares and brushed me off when I tried to talk to her. She sat proudly at Tamaki’s table, playing some romantic fortune teller game.</p>
<p>That would be my luck, her telling Tamaki about our incident, the truthful way it went down, not the delicate lie that I delivered that only one Host member managed to see through.</p>
<p>“Haruhi.” Kyoya’s voice called from behind me, I swiveled in my chair, teacup in hand. “No visitors today?”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Just not right now, a few just left.” Kyoya nodded before sitting down across from me.</p>
<p>“You’re still just barely ahead of him.” He haphazardly waves his hand in the direction of Tamaki. “If you stay this slow, he will surely surpass you. I’m close on your heels as well, yet there’s no prize I want that is worth me winning.” Kyoya never tries to win our contests, maybe he gets a bigger thrill out of putting them on, making his bets, and keeping score.</p>
<p>“What do you mean there’s no prize that you want?”</p>
<p>He sighed before pulling out a handkerchief to clean his glasses with. “The only thing I want I can’t have. I’ve long since accepted that fate, though.”</p>
<p>Curiosity ate through my body. “What do you want?” I leaned on my elbows on the table to get closer to him, maybe if it seems more private, he will open up.</p>
<p>“No point in explaining if it’s something I’m damned to never have.” Placing his kerchief back into his inner breast pocket his slender fingers pushed the small frames up the bridge of his nose. “It makes me happy to see you wearing the pin, it makes your eyes pop. I think someone’s here for you.” Without saying anything else Kyoya rose from my table and walked away, making slight pleasantries with the first year girl making her way to me.</p>
<p> ***********</p>
<p>Wednesday’s jacket was my favorite, a deep pink, teetering very close to the edge of red. It gave each of us a nice flush to our cheeks, by far the most romantic in my opinion. We each stood around the whiteboard, waiting for Kyoya to write down the stats for the day but he never reached for the marker. Instead, he wrote various things down in his notebook before snapping it shut right as Tamaki was about to raise his hand, surely about to ask about the ranking.</p>
<p>“I won’t be releasing the ranks today.” Just a few words, short, to the point, that left us all speechless.</p>
<p>Honey was the first to break the silence, the least likely of all of us to get snapped at by Kyoya. “Why not Kyo-chan?”</p>
<p>“Because it makes you all work harder if your path is unclear.” I hate when he does this, talk cryptically or act like things are more dramatic than they are. “I’m not giving the scores tomorrow either. You will all wait until Friday evening when I reveal who wins before the dance.”</p>
<p>Now <em>that</em>, I really don’t like. I know he mentioned yesterday that Tamaki was close to catching up to me, and yesterday was probably my worst day so far with the exception of maybe the very first. What if I’m losing? And he’s doing this so I don’t beat myself up? Or so that Tamaki can’t gloat in potential victory? I know he said he doesn’t care about victory, but he could have taken the lead himself. Hikaru could’ve even jumped up to second place or close to it with how active the twins' table was yesterday. I’ll just have to work harder now that I don’t know where I’m at. This was probably his plot all along, fluster us to get us to boost ticket sales. Anything to keep the books positive.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>On Thursday our jackets were a dusty rose color, a more dulled down red. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and I was suddenly way less confident in my ability to win. I have today, until the end of tomorrow. I’ve laid on all the charm, the perfectly timed winks, and the admiring eyes. Plenty of girls have gotten tickets after seeing me, I usually can watch them walk over there.</p>
<p>With each ticket that fell in my bowl, I got a sliver of hope to whittle away some of my debt. But I also felt a little bit, I don’t know, guilty? I know that these girls pay to see us daily, to go on trips with us, flirt and admire and enjoy fine dining. But I feel like I’ve gotten too fake this week, I’m struggling to remember all the new girls’ names, to make that connection because of the ticking clock that resided in the worst month of the year.</p>
<p>I bet Tamaki is loving this, all the attention. I bet Kyoya is too, seeing me squirm in a situation I’m usually such a natural at. I have to come up with something better, considerate but original, I can do it tomorrow, one final blow out. Hopefully.</p>
<p>All around me girls giggled along as the Host Club murmured compliments and fantasies to them. We each had long lines with multiples at our table and even more surrounding us just to observe. I’m sure Renge would love this, the hype, the extra romance, but she’s been visiting her family in Paris for the week, she left as soon as her midterms were done.</p>
<p>I wonder what Mom thinks about all of this, what I’m doing, how the Host Club operates. I’m sure she knows I’m doing it all because I have to, so I can get into a good university. I am doing this because I have to, right?</p>
<p>Every time my eyes waver away from whoever is currently talking to me, they always fall on Tamaki. Watching his movements, picking away every flaw of the girl currently talking to him. I shouldn’t care. This is our job. It’s never bothered me before.</p>
<p>As a skinny blonde left the couch next to him, Tamaki raised his hand to his lips, kissed his fingers, and blew it in my direction. Screams and applause came from the girls, a new fantasy ignited in them. A new fantasy was ignited in me too.</p>
<p>Shit. Focus. You have work to do. I couldn’t help it; I smiled and blew a kiss back which he caught dramatically and held over his heart. Hikaru spit out his drink a few tables over and I think one of the girls fainted. Two can play at this game, yet I no longer feel like it’s the same game we were originally playing.</p>
<p>There’s only one day left.</p>
<p>Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>And the Sweetheart Dance.</p>
<p>And someone is finally going to get their dream prize.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. The dreaded day of days, when cupid flies down from his cotton candy clouds to shoot people in the ass with arrows of temporary love. I was understandably annoyed with the situation. By the end of fourth period I had already dodged or diffused thirteen different love confessions, that usually came with candy gifts. <em>Thirteen</em>. Ouran Academy has become a feelings fueled warzone where the best weapons are cherry lip pumper, delicately wrapped gifts, and carefully placed bra inserts.</p>
<p>I’d seen a solid handful of girls crying over the betrayal of their best friends, who also happened to have the same infatuation for a certain high school boy, but ultimately beat them to the punch with the confession. A shitty thing to do, I agree, but one would think they would have better friends than that. </p>
<p>The only other members of the Host Club that I have seen are Hikaru and Kaoru, who are absolutely lavishing in this holiday. I’ve never seen so many small boxes of chocolates just for two people, each with different wrapping paper, ribbons, and the occasional poem attached. A huge crowd of giggling girls followed them around like an aura and they just kept feeding into it. Some of the other guys from our class had bought gifts for the girls but couldn’t break through the Hitachiin spell to give it to them. Poor guys, they hardly stand a chance today. Maybe they will have time when we are prepping the Club, or at the dance tonight.</p>
<p>Shit. The dance.</p>
<p>I wasn’t exactly excited about it, but I wasn’t completely opposed either. After all, the dance was the cause for the raffle that could potentially wipe away from of my debt. This afternoon was the last day for me to get more tickets and then tonight I would dance with one lucky girl. If I win, I’ll definitely layout some extra charm for her because if it wasn’t for her ticket purchase, I wouldn’t be closer to freedom.</p>
<p>By the time I was making my way for the Music Room for our daily Club activities I was up to twenty confessions of love with most of the girls being frequent customers. I’m sure more would come during Club hours.</p>
<p>Slowly I slipped on my deep red Ouran blazer, the ultimate color of passion, and pushed my pin through the lapel. The detailed rose petals were a slightly lighter shade adding an extra pop to my ensemble. I smiled; this pin really was beautiful. I should thank Kyoya for it again.</p>
<p>The whiteboard in the back was still blank, even our names have been erased now leaving no indication of who was leading in the competition. This was the final stretch, the last opportunity to claim my victory. More financial freedom will taste so sweet.</p>
<p>But what if Tamaki managed to catch up? He is our king and the resident favorite. Shit. No, Haruhi stop, don’t think like that. Have no doubt, you can win this. You can win this. Four little words that went through my head over and over like a mantra.</p>
<p>This Friday Kyoya had deemed we should each have something special for the ladies, besides these dashing blazers and the last of sugar cookies. Something to make us stand out, give us an edge, and make Valentine’s Day “magical.”</p>
<p>Honey and Mori had set up a table of undecorated tiny cakes of various flavors with bags of different colored piping icing, sliced fruits, candies, and sprinkles to decorate personal cakes with. It’s honestly my favorite of the groups but part of me feels like their special event stemmed from my heart-shaped cookies idea. Oh well, whatever works.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru were playing some weird combination of the Which One is Hikaru Game mixed with strip poker. Whenever a girl got it wrong, one of them would take an item of clothing off. Very cheeky. They have the longest line out of any of us for obvious reasons. Yet it’s a little awkward when they have to quickly put their clothes back on before they end up totally nude or before the next girls come up to their couches.</p>
<p>Kyoya was reading classic romance poetry to the girls and analyzing the pieces with them before writing them each their own little love poem from him on ivory paper. He took the most work by far but it may be the most thoughtful. He can’t possibly be writing a different poem for each girl; there are just too many of them. It has to be some formula he’s using. I’m sure that mathematical mind came up with the most efficient way to produce romance.</p>
<p>It was Tamaki’s table that annoyed me the most. He got a ton of small tiaras to give to the girls. Making each one of them “his princess.” They weren’t even the nicest tiaras, just a few steps up from the party favors you could get from the hundred Yen store. However, he did pair them with a red rose, so maybe that enhanced it a little bit. But every time a girl swooned over him pushing the brush pins into their hair a small flame lit up inside of me. Tamaki, you’re so much better than a rose and a tiara. But at least he wasn’t stripping.</p>
<p>For my special activity, I’m making tea. Simple, sweet, traditional, and not overly pushy. Not any tea either, I had Kyoya order special tea leaves in the shape of flower buds that “bloom” when hot water is added. It was a very big hit; the girls were so surprised and intrigued to see their tea flowers open up before their eyes. Each time one of them laughed, I couldn’t help but look at Tamaki: to see if he was making girls laugh too.</p>
<p>The raffle ticket bowls grew, and grew, and grew over the short two hours we were open. We shortened our time for the day because we all knew the girls would want to go home early to get ready for the dance. Many had booked professional hair and makeup artists, some even had custom dresses made. So much money, time, and effort for a half-rate holiday.</p>
<p>When all the girls had left for the day and we were carefully hanging up our custom blazers, Kyoya finally made an announcement.</p>
<p>“I had some tuxedos sent to each of your homes, styles chosen by me, and I already had each of your sizes of course.” I nodded silently, trying to recall the last time I even had my measurements taken. Maybe he can just look and tell. “I expect you all to arrive to campus a half an hour early to set up some final touches, we are opening up the dance after all. To ensure punctuality,” Kyoya glared at Tamaki who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he said this, “I’ll be sending a limo for each of you, it’ll take you home as well.” This time Kyoya looked at me, silently promising my safe arrival and departure.</p>
<p>“They better not be ugly this year.” Hikaru muttered under his breath. Kaoru murmured some agreement with him.</p>
<p>“Go home, make yourself presentable. I’ll be counting the last of the raffle tickets and announcing the winner just before the dance.” A sly smile crept onto his lips. Part of me felt like he already knew who the winner was before he even started the final count. It made me very uneasy.</p>
<p>“Good job today, men! You all did your best but will certainly be defeated by me.” Tamaki’s voice dripped in confidence.</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” My own voice startled me; it was almost equally matched in his level of confidence. He cocked an eyebrow at me, ready to start a verbal sparring match.</p>
<p>“Enough.” Kyoya tapped his hand down on a table, immediately settling our growing dispute. “Leave, get ready, you don’t have nearly as much time as our girls to make yourselves beautiful.”</p>
<p>“But we’re always beautiful Kyo-chan.” Honey spouted between a mouthful of a crazily decorated cake. Kyoya just shook his head in a small laugh before picking up the raffle bowls and walking out, Honey, Mori, and the twins followed, pestering him with more questions about the scores.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait, don’t leave just yet.” Tamaki grabbed my wrist just as I was about to pull my backpack over my shoulder. As I turned his bright eyes met mine and all the tiny little fits of anger and jealousies from today melted away.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to say Happy Valentine’s Day, to my princess.” He pulled out a tiara from behind his back, it was slightly bigger than the ones he gave out today and looked to be made out of actual metal. Brushing my bangs out of my eyes he placed it on top of my head, the brush teeth didn’t even scratch my scalp. “To my <em>only</em> princess.”</p>
<p>A deep heat rushed to my face as his long fingers trailed from the top of my head down to my chin, gently cupping it and tipping it up to him with his thumb. He pulled his face down closer to mine, lips one move away from touching mine. I could smell the musky sweetness of his cologne. Hints of sandalwood. What I would do for a candle that smelled like this.</p>
<p>“Tamaki what are you…”</p>
<p>“No matter who I dance with tonight from the draw, I’ll be wishing it was you.” His eyes never wavered; he didn’t look away. He was telling the truth. Can he hear how loud my heart is beating? There’s no way he can’t. Gently he pulled my chin to the side, his lips finding the tip of my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. “And just so you know, I’m winning this competition.”</p>
<p>Before I could protest, he had already pulled away and was making his escape out of the large double doors, humming a song I didn’t know. Leaving me standing there with a tingle on my lips and a yearning in my heart.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>The tuxedo that Kyoya sent was traditional black with a white dress shirt and a deep red bow tie similar to the color blazer we had today. The dress shirt was women’s, something that I silently thanked him for due to the white men’s shirts often being thin enough that it’s easy to see my bra through it. Resulting in me having to almost always wear a camisole underneath.</p>
<p>I had washed and brushed my hair, styling it slightly so it curled just under my chin. I wanted to look nice for my victory, and I knew if I didn’t attempt to try harder than usual that none of the guys would ever let me live it down.</p>
<p>The main issue was the bow tie. A regular tie I had become a pro at but I had hardly any experience with these. Clip-ons were highly discouraged as well. A “commoners” item. Shit, commoner or not they were practical.</p>
<p>“Need some help?”</p>
<p>Dad appeared at the edge of the bathroom mirror, the how-to video still playing on my phone. I quickly turned it off and turned to face him, nodding with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“These always are a bit tricky. I find them much harder to learn but it’s a breeze once you get the hang of it.” Dad laughed a deep, throaty laugh. “I never thought I would have to teach my daughter how to tie a bow tie.” His fingers moved slowly, the gears of his mind turning behind his eyes as he tied it. Backward of course, since it wasn’t himself he was tying it on.</p>
<p>“It’s good knowledge for me to know. I might have to use it to tie my husband’s someday.” The words slipped my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. Marriage has never even crossed my mind before. It was school, then career. No love life in between. His eyes lowered and he gave a small huff but kept focused on my tie. “Dad, can I ask you something?” Dad grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, showing me his handiwork in the mirror. It was perfect.</p>
<p>“Of course, my little darling, what’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>I looked in his eyes through the reflection in the mirror. “How did you know that you had feelings for Mom?” He clearly wasn’t expecting that question because his shoulders immediately tensed but slowly relaxed as he smiled.</p>
<p>“It was the way she looked at me. She saw me, really saw me, and she didn’t care about how I dressed or what I did with that. Her gaze could start a fire in me that filled me with excitement and comfort all at the same time.” His eyes glassed over, his memories taking him to a faraway place. “I was drawn to her. I couldn’t stand to be apart, each word she said she did so right through my heart. That’s just the tip of the iceberg, falling in love with your mother was such a beautiful storm.” He came back to earth then. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>A heavy sigh left me; my heart finally ready to speak its truth. “Because…” I broke my gaze away, looking down at the polished dress shoes. “I think I’m starting to feel those same sorts of things.” He tensed again; this has to be the second most uncomfortable conversation a father has to have with their daughter. Just behind the birds and the bees talk.</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“It’s Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh.” I switched my position to face him, leaning against the bathroom sink. “When he looks or talks to another girl, I feel so, so jealous. I want it to be me, to have all of his attention. It wasn’t a study group I was going to. He was giving me private French tutoring since he’s fluent. I know, I shouldn’t have lied, I’m sorry. But he went so above and beyond for me he’s the only way I aced that test.”</p>
<p>I could tell my Dad was processing it all, turning over the fact that I was finally romantically interested in someone, that it was Tamaki, who he seemed to detest, and that I lied about tutoring. Not knowing how to let things sit, I kept blabbering on.</p>
<p>“When he looks at me, the rest of the world and its stressors just melt away. When he speaks, it fills me with butterflies and that feeling you get when you come home after a long day. He teaches me, I teach him, we banter, we are there for each other. He has never let me down or not been there for me, not once.”</p>
<p>Dad’s red wig bobbed slightly as he nodded, rubbing his stubbly chin. “Deep down, I knew you would take to him. When you’re next to each other, everyone in the room can feel the magnetism. That’s why I’ve been so hard on him, what father loves the man who takes his daughter away at first?” He laughed again, not throaty this time, more nervous. “You should tell him; you can’t keep this bottled in forever. By the way he acts, he has felt the same way for a long time.”  </p>
<p>Excitement filled me up. Or nervousness. I had to tell him. I need to tell him tonight. I’ll catch him after the dance. I jumped into my father’s arms. “Thanks, Dad. For understanding.”</p>
<p>His armed squeezed my sides, borderline too tightly, his signature Dad bear hug. “You’re welcome, Haruhi. I’m always here for you. So is your mother, watching down on you. You remind me so much of her.” The beginnings of a sob filled my throat but I pushed it down. All I ever wanted was to be like her. “Also, don’t lie to me again, especially about Tamaki. I’ll let it slide this time.” Dad laughed against my ear but the truth remained.</p>
<p>“I have to go get my phone and a few other things.” Maneuvering my way out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. “Don’t wait up for me tonight?”</p>
<p>“I won’t actually be here when you come home, picked up a shift at the bar.” Without another word, he went into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.</p>
<p>Inside my room I gathered up my phone and student ID and tuck them into the inside breast pocket of my jacket. Sometimes they check at school events like this, even though the faculty knows every student. It’s a formality Ouran occasionally follows.</p>
<p>The tiara was sitting on my desk, it was actually metal, what I assumed to be sterling silver. Picking it up I ran my fingers over the intricate designs, there was even a small purple stone in the middle. I gently flicked it with my thumb, it looked so familiar. Wait…it’s an amethyst. My birthstone.</p>
<p>No no no no.</p>
<p>There is no way Tamaki knew this or even knew about my birthday in general. This has to be a coincidence. Some weird, highly accurate, coincidence.</p>
<p>Two loud knocks came from the front door, followed by the heavy thumps of my dad’s footsteps.</p>
<p>“Haruhi! Your ride is here!” He called out in a singsong voice.</p>
<p>Quickly I set the tiara back down, trying to push the thought of him knowing my birthday out of my mind. My fingers went to the rose lapel pin next to it, turning it over a couple of times before sitting it back down. I won’t be needing this tonight.</p>
<p>With one last look over in my floor-length mirror, I buttoned my jacket and made my way to the limo. Tonight, it was my magic carriage, whisking me off to do the one thing I had been avoiding from other people all day.</p>
<p>A confession of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Host Club conglomerated in a small back room just down the hall from the ballroom where the dance would take place. We were each dressed in exquisite tuxedos and I began to question if it was just Kyoya who had a hand in picking out our attire or if Renge had an influence as well.</p>
<p>The only member not in the room with us was Tamaki, who was in the ballroom testing the microphones and making sure the raffle bowls were all set up for later. Kyoya was making his rounds, speaking to each of us in a hushed voice, and by the looks on their faces, he was giving the announcement that they had lost personally instead of as a group.</p>
<p>When the twins’ faces contorted with anger mixed with disappointment at Kyoya’s words he then made his descent onto me. This was it, time to soak up my victory.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Haruhi.” His voice was cool and collected, borderline monotone. “You look lovely this evening.”</p>
<p>“As lovely as a girl can look in a tuxedo.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled, the corners of his mouth threatening to pull up into a grin. “You look lovely no matter what you wear.” Tonight, he was wearing a deep navy blue jacket that had a twisting pattern embossed into it. “I’m here to deliver the final results of the contest. I won’t be revealing the final counts, though, so don’t bother to ask.”</p>
<p>I nodded quickly, pushing down the excitement that grew in my chest. If he’s not revealing the counts then I must have totally blown them out of the water.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You came in second place, Haruhi. Just behind Tamaki. He took the lead in the final days.” <em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>Dammit. Of course. Of course, of all the people in this damn club it had to be Tamaki to beat me. Anger bubbled in my throat, threatening to spill over in the form of tears. Five thousand Yen for the late fee, ten thousand Yen for the incident with Aimi Yamamoto two weeks ago. A grand total of fifteen thousand Yen added on to my debt. At this point, I’ll be here my entire high school career paying everything off.</p>
<p>Kyoya waited for a response but realized he wasn’t going to get one in my silence. “I apologize. I really was rooting for you. I’ve already told our young King about his winnings.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” My ears were hot. “What did he choose as his prize?”</p>
<p>“You will find out later tonight.” He rubbed his chin slightly. “No lapel pin tonight?”</p>
<p>Instinctively I looked down at my chest, the only thing admonishing the ensemble was the red bow tie. Immediately I was reminded as to why I wasn’t wearing it. I didn’t want to confess my feelings to Tamaki while wearing a gift from Kyoya.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Not tonight. It is beautiful though. Just not…for tonight.” I struggled to meet his eyes during my pause but when I finally did, they were full of understanding. And the smallest twinge of sadness. Something tells me he already knew what I was planning to do, without me ever telling it to him.</p>
<p>“You better make your way to the ballroom. The rest of the student body has already started arriving and I need to confirm some final touches with Tamaki.” Kyoya gave me a small bow as he walked out of the room. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him bow to anyone before.</p>
<p>Two arms of each of the Hitachiin brothers hooked in my arms before I could protest.</p>
<p>“Well?” Kaoru prodded.</p>
<p>“Ready to go swoon some ladies and end this holiday extravaganza?” Hikaru added, leaning in close to my cheek.</p>
<p>“Might as well get it over with since the three of us didn’t win.” The fiery redheads exchanged a look at each other over the top of my head and shrugged their shoulders. Each of them were in a baby pink tux with black pants. Pretty similar to our uniforms earlier in the week but on their backs was an embroidery pattern of red roses with gold vines.</p>
<p>Making our way to the ballroom Honey and Mori followed close behind, Honey chattering away about all the fancy desserts that the school had catered in. The ballroom was huge, shining marble floors that led up to two matching staircases that framed a balcony that looked over the entire event.</p>
<p>On one side of the room was a DJ with all of his equipment: laptop, speakers, multiple different strobe lights. And on the other side was a very long table filled with silver platters stacked tall with various snack foods and desserts. Chefs stood proudly behind their work, talking about the contents of each dish, and serving platters to the guests. There was even a stereotypical punch pool but I’m sure it’s made with something other than cheap drink mix and sherbet.</p>
<p>Kyoya was on the balcony with Tamaki, whispering something in his ear as Tamaki nodded along, a huge grin on his face. When he noticed our arrival he pulled away, long arms outstretched to embrace me.</p>
<p>“Haruhi! You look so good!” Tamaki’s grip on my shoulders was tight, filled with energy.</p>
<p>“Drop dead, senpai. You won the contest.” He released my arms as his grin slipped away for a moment but quickly resumed its place.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tamaki cooed, tapping his fingers on his bottom lip. “I did tell you I would win. Don’t look so down in the dumps. I think you will find my prize to be quite rewarding for you, too.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean—” The large French doors at the front of the ballroom pulled open, interrupting me. Fellow classmates washed into the dance, giggling and smiling. Girls were in dresses of all styles in varying shades of pink and red. The boys were all in similarly styled suits, none of which were as elaborate in design as some of the Host Clubs.</p>
<p>Once the ballroom was full, Tamaki gently tapped his knuckles against the microphone to gain everyone’s attention. The DJ turned the music down to where is gently floated in the background as all eyes turned up towards the balcony where the Club stood.</p>
<p>“Welcome my lovelies,” Tamaki’s smooth voice rang out. “To the Valentine’s Day Sweetheart Dance!” Cheers erupted from the crowd along with a round of applause. “As you all know, we have been holding a fun little raffle at the Host Club this past week.” Taking a pause Tamaki looked over and winked at me. Of course, he was gloating in his victory. How very Tamaki. “And now Kyoya will be pulling the names of the winners to kick off the evening with our first slow dances.”</p>
<p>Tamaki stepped away from the microphone to show Kyoya behind him, preparing to pull the tickets. Honey ended up with a first year, same as Mori. Each time a name was read there were cheers from the lucky girl and disappointed mutters (and sometimes tears) from the girls who wished it were them.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru ended up with Maiko and Maru, the twins with the twins. There’s no way that was by chance, Kyoya must be rigging the system, for what reason, I don’t know. I rolled my eyes; I was up next. Delicately Kyoya plucked a name from the crystal bowl before pressing his lips up to the mic.</p>
<p>“Dancing with Haruhi will be… Aimi Yamamoto.” Shit shit shit. What a great night this will be. I glanced down to see Aimi giving a toothy smile to her friends, slightly fanning herself with a gloved hand. Considering how terrible our last interaction went, I wouldn’t have expected her to even put her name in mine. She hasn’t even come to visit my Host table since the incident.</p>
<p>I drowned out the other names as Kyoya announced a second year girl for himself and a third year for Tamaki. I was bracing myself for whatever assault Aimi could potentially give me and how I was to combat it in a way that wouldn’t cause a scene. Or raise my debt again.</p>
<p>I followed behind Mori as we made our descent to the dancefloor, our ladies waiting for us with the rest of the crowd spread towards the edges to form an oblong circle. A soft waltz began to play through the speakers as I bowed to Aimi before grabbing her waist to dance.</p>
<p>Her eyes weren’t as harsh as they were a couple of weeks ago, but the hurt was still there.</p>
<p>“So, uh, how are you enjoying your Valentine’s Day?” Smooth, Haruhi, real smooth.</p>
<p>She flipped her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect you to put any tickets in for me.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no I didn’t think you would. My feelings for you are gone, Haruhi.” Well, that’s a relief at least. She hardly knew me; those feelings were most likely just soft infatuation. “I only did to have this exact moment, to know that all the other girls who so desperately want to be in my position can’t have it.” Wow. A bitch move to say the least. She only bought my raffle tickets out of spite.</p>
<p>“That’s… nice I guess.” How long is this song? Short, I hope. Aimi flipped her hair again, with a little too much force. It almost looked like she was trying to break her own neck.</p>
<p>“I have one last question for you.” I nodded, motioning for her to continue. “Are you gay? No guy has ever turned me down before. After I thought it all over, that’s the only possible solution I could come up with.” Heat rose in my cheeks. How arrogant can she be?</p>
<p>“No, Aimi, I’m not gay. I’m just not interested in you.”</p>
<p>Disgust and shock washed across her petite face. “Then who are you interested int?” I immediately glanced over the room, my eyes falling on Tamaki as he spun the brunette third year around.</p>
<p>“None of your business, actually.” Aimi remained silent after that, fuming. She dug her freshly manicured nails into my shoulders as we waited for the song to end. At least she was smart enough not to make a scene. When the last note faded out, she dropped her hands and shot into the crowd and they made their way to the dancefloor.</p>
<p>That didn’t go well, not in the slightest. But it could have been a hell of a lot worse.</p>
<p>As the night went on the Host Club mostly observed from the balcony or chatted near the food, none of us really danced though besides in a small cluster of just us. Kyoya told us to refuse any other slow dances to ensure the specialty of winning the raffle. I was more than okay with that; I don’t want to go through anything like the Aimi situation again.</p>
<p>“Haruhi?” A gentle hand tapped on my shoulder, signaling for me to turn around. It was Kyoya.</p>
<p>I took the final sip of my punch (the best punch I’ve ever had, I bet the ingredients are imported) and placed the glass down on a tray. “Enjoying the dance?”</p>
<p>“As much as the next guy, I need you to come with me.” I glanced down at my watch, there was still another half hour left for the dance, there’s no way that we would be leaving yet.</p>
<p>“Uh, isn’t it a little early?”</p>
<p>“It’s just us going, it’s for part of Tamaki’s prize.” I sighed and agreed to follow him. Tamaki said I would get something out of his prize so I might as well see what it is. Kyoya led me to a small room down the hall from the ballroom, inside was a floor-length mirror, garment bag, and shoe box.</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Just put it on and then meet me outside. I’ll be right next to the door.” There was a slight annoyance in his tone so I didn’t protest.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, I had changed into the bag’s contents. It was a light pink dress that was cinched at the waist, giving the illusion of more curves than I actually had. It flowed down starting at the hips and stopped at my ankles. It was sleeveless with delicate beading on the straps. In the box was a pair of short kitten heels made by a designer I wasn’t familiar with.</p>
<p>I twirled slowly in the mirror, letting the skirt fan out in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I was giggling, staring at myself. I looked beautiful. It wasn’t what I was wearing, or where I was at. It was the smile on my face, the glow of happiness. A soft knock came from the door before opening.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Kyoya asked. When he finally turned to face me, his eyes sparkled and his mouth hung open. “You look amazing.” I could tell he was being honest too. Before I could say thanks, his face washed to that of disappointment before regaining his composure. “Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Taking my hand, he led me around the different hallways of Ouran Academy before settling at a pair of doors I was unfamiliar with. I eyed him curiously.</p>
<p>“Just go inside. I have to make my way back to the ballroom.”</p>
<p>I pulled the doors open and walked inside as Kyoya went back the way we came from. It was a bit smaller than a classroom, with no furniture inside except an old-style record player on a table in the corner. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling, twinkling gently.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Mademoiselle.” Tamaki’s voice startled me as he made his way into the center of the room, I was too distracted to even know he was there. He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He gently lifted the needle of the record player and placed it down on the black disc, a soft melody beginning to play.</p>
<p>“What is all of this?” I gestured around me to the mostly empty room. Tamaki bowed in front of me, extending his hand to mine. I took it and he pulled me into him, his other hand on my waist, guiding my movements to the music.</p>
<p>“My prize, well, part of it.” His mouth was just above my ear, speaking in a whisper. The air of his breath tickling my neck. “I wanted a dance with you. A proper dance, without the Host Club act or the prying eyes of this school.”</p>
<p>“Then what was the other part?” I whispered. Tamaki pulled back from me slightly, our chests still touching as he looked down into me.</p>
<p>“Kyoya placed a budget on what our prize could be and this was much less than he had anticipated from me. But this is all I wanted, a moment with you, and to make you happy.” He looked up at the shining lights for a moment before looking back down at me. “I asked him what you wanted for your prize: your late fee and fee from fixing the incident with Aimi wiped from your debt.” The seriousness of his words started to spread through me. Was he saying…? “I paid off that debt, Haruhi, as the second part of my prize. I wanted us both to get what we wanted and the only way for that to happen was for me to win.”</p>
<p>Adoration and appreciation ran through my bones. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing into him as I took long breaths of his cologne.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. Thank you so much. This means more to me than you will ever know.” Tears began to well up in the corners of my eyes but I brushed them away, not without Tamaki seeing.</p>
<p>“What is it, my princess?” Each of his soft hands cupped my cheeks as he used his thumb to wipe away any of the leftover wetness.</p>
<p>“I’m just so thankful for you, and…” Tamaki’s deep blue eyes were in an intense focus, not wavering off of my face as I spoke. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About a lot of things. Particularly you things…us things. When I’m with you, the rest of the world just melts away. You make me feel so at home, so heard, so…loved.”</p>
<p>His eyes went wide. “What are you saying, Haruhi?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying that I have feelings for you. That I have for a while. I…I love you, Tamaki.” Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to run, to run away from this situation that I have never had to experience before. But my head and heart told me to stay, that this was the right thing. Because deep down, I know that Tamaki is my future.</p>
<p>I’ve never seen Tamaki smile so hard and wide before. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” He embraced me again, his nose trailing up my neck until his lips were hovering over my ear. “I love you, too, Haruhi.” Pulling back slightly, his eyes welled with the same happy tears I had earlier. The song had ended but a new melody had begun playing in both of our hearts. “May I?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I breathed, tilting my chin up. Tamaki’s thumbs framed my chin as he pulled himself down towards me. My heart pounded in my chest and my palms tingled. I never realized how bad I’ve been wanting this until it started happening.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. They were soft and tasted faintly of vanilla as they moved against mine. Gentle and inviting, waiting for me to engage further. He pulled away, his face still only inches from mine, searching my eyes for my reaction. I smiled and nodded; catching my breath before I wound my fingers in his blond hair, pulling him down to me.</p>
<p>As our lips locked, I felt more at ease than I had since Mom was alive. I wonder if she was watching me now, smiling as I finally open up my heart to someone else. I could kiss him until my lips go numb, I don’t ever want to stop.</p>
<p>This would begin a new chapter of my life, the one that starts the rest of my life. Because now I am Tamaki’s, and Tamaki is mine.</p>
<p>I wonder how we will tell the rest of the Host Club about this.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>I spent the weekend breaking the news to Dad, who took it much better than either of us expected. We spent both days at each other’s homes, watching movies, talking about the future, being <em>us</em>.</p>
<p>When Monday rolled around, we decided that when at school we would pretend that nothing was different since a majority of the student population still thought I was a boy. We waited on telling the Host Club as well, though we suspected that they already knew.</p>
<p>I was packing up my bag for the day, the Host activities done for the day. It was pretty slow, most of the girls still worn out from the Valentine's festivities. I was excited to go home; I was riding with Tamaki and Dad was going to make dinner with us. This new normal is my favorite normal I’ve ever had.</p>
<p>“Hey, Haruhi?” Hikaru called from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” I responded, tucking my phone in the side pocket of my bag.</p>
<p>“Can you come back into the main room for a second? We have a surprise for you.” More surprises? Don’t they ever get tired of them?</p>
<p>Walking back into the music room the Host Club stood around a table that was topped with gift boxes, flowers, and balloons. Before I could open my mouth to ask what it was, all six of them sang out in unison: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARUHI!” They each sported a huge smile, Tamaki beaming the brightest.</p>
<p>“How did you guys find out about this?” My eyes scanning over each of them, trying to figure out who was guilty.</p>
<p>“We all knew, actually. For a while too.” Kaoru announced.</p>
<p>“Yeah Haru-chan! We knew since you first became a Host!” Honey shouted from Mori’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Once you joined, we all went to the registration office to find out when your birthday was so we could add things to your basket delivery.” Hikaru continued.</p>
<p>“But when we went the Monday before your birthday to confirm your gifts, the secretary told us that you had the information sealed and didn’t want to participate in the Ouran tradition,” Tamaki said mischievously. “Since we knew you didn’t want to celebrate or participate in Valentine’s Day, we decided to wait until after to give you your gifts!”</p>
<p>“Except for me of course, I gave you your gift the day of.” Kyoya’s notebook was tucked under his arm, there must not be anything to write down for this moment. As mad as I wanted to be, I just couldn’t. This was the most thoughtful birthday surprise I’ve ever had and I burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Thank you all, so much.” I smiled at each of them. “You turned the time of year that I hated so much into something I can actually enjoy and look forward too.” Each of them beamed with pride.</p>
<p>“C’mon now, you’re gonna make us all cry.” Kaoru wailed, dramatically dabbing his eyes. I outstretched my arms to them as my six favorite guys embraced me in the biggest group hug I’ve ever experienced. “So, are you going to open your gifts or not?”</p>
<p>Leading me over to the table, the guys were eager to show me what they got me.</p>
<p>“As I said before, I already delivered my gift to you, so you won’t see a box from me here,” Kyoya said with a quick wink.</p>
<p>Honey got me a gift certificate to his favorite bakery, along with a strawberry cake from there. Mori got me a leather-bound first edition copy of my favorite book (I don’t even want to know what that cost). Hikaru and Kaoru’s box contained three gold bangles, one for each of us as a sign of friendship. I could tell Tamaki wanted to protest but he bit his tongue.</p>
<p>When I got to Tamaki’s gift, it was two small circular boxed stacked on top of each other with a large purple bow. The top box contained a matching earring and necklace set of singular diamonds. I eyed him but he just shrugged.</p>
<p>“I know it’s a bit much but only the best for my love.” His last word caused the rest of the Host Club members to suck in a breath or tense but they relaxed quickly, hoping we didn’t notice. “I think you’ll like the contents of the bottom one the best. I made them myself.” Tamaki’s face began to blush as I opened it up.</p>
<p>Inside sat a dozen heart-shaped cookies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever written and I'm thankful for all of you that read until the very end. I have more Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfics coming soon so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>